Turning Point
by NotSureIfYukinoOrOrimoto
Summary: After Valentine's Day date sudden appearance of an old acquittance destroys status quo in Hachiman life.
1. The Phantom Menace

**Hi guys. I humbly present you my very first fanfic.**

 **English is my second language so be warned. I tried to make as few grammar mistakes as possible but certainly there are some.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **The Phantom Menace**

" _I want to be free"_ Yukinoshita said with determination in her eyes, quite different than a while ago. Just a moment ago she was trembling, on the verge of crying some would say, but to me she was struggling to express herself perhaps for the first time in a long time.

" _I don't want to be dependent anymore. I-I want to l-love. I want to be l-loved. I want to make friends. I want to be accepted for whom I really are, not for my name or looks... I want to do all these things any normal girl would do."_ As she said these words, she looked at me with her beautiful blue orbs. Moist eyes, lips slightly open, hair winnowing. I was mesmerized… not by her of course… it's just I-I *sigh* whatever.

Finally she averted her gaze flustered like someone who has just realized what an embarrassing things he has done.

Damn, Devil Superwoman absolutely shouldn't be so cute… And I shouldn't be drinking so much MAX Coffee, it's not like my heart just skipped a beat because she's adorable, right? Definitely it's just a cardiac infarction caused by too much caffeine and stressful life. Yeah, I'm going to drink some healthier stuff like water or green tea…

 **"… so class…"**

Meanwhile Yuigahama looked at Yukinoshita and I, with her eyes faintly closed, she was smiling. Probably thinking how to help her friend. How to make Yukinoshita act on her own. Yukinoshita at the other hand was looking at the Tokyo Bay, wishing the ground would swallow her up and I'm positive she's the most embarrassed person in the world right now.

It's awkward… I'm supposed to say something, but what? It's not like I am some omnipotent being I need some time to think… Drink MAX Coffee and chill out. Urgh, but I shouldn't be drinking coffee to avoid my heart skipping a beat lately. It's weird, though. I have those heart attacks in bizarre situation like being alone with Yukinoshita in infirmary or at this collaboration Valentine's Day event a few days ago. Huh? Maybe she's casting some curses at me? Yeah, so conclusion is she's cursed me, perhaps with some Voodoo doll or I'm like super stressed these days.

"… **we have a transfer student…"**

I need to say something… think Hachiman. What are you supposed to say in situation like this? I mean it's really embarrassing for myself, so Yukinoshita being quiet it's not a bit weird.

I wonder why Yuigahama is silent, though. Her communication skills are outstanding after all. She should say something and lighten the mood, right? Yuigahama Y U NO acting like your usual self?

" _Urgh, guys it's getting dark. We should go home soon."_ Bravo Hachiman, 'the most awkward respond of the year' award comes to you. You should try to defuse the situation not worsen it…

" _You are right, Hikigaya-kun. It is pointless after all… I-It's not like I can do anything, better f-forget about today…"_

Hearing my idiotic self, Yukinoshita faced Yuigahama and I with sad smile and said words which made me feel like crap. Somehow I just can't stand her being so pessimistic, it's like my own failure. I don't get it, why am I so concerned anyway? Sometimes she's cute and I'm enjoying our conversations but it's not like we have any feelings for each other? I cannot be deceived and deluded. It's just you overreacting Hachiman, stay calm.

" _Y-YUKINON!"_ Finally Yuigahama yelled. _"I'm pretty sure Hikki's just as surprised as me, you know?"_

Right! 100 points to Yuigahama-san. That's my girl! Not literally of course. I don't own her. The one owning Yuigahama are her boobs actually. If you remove them you literally remove Yuigahama.

Imaginary Yuigahama mode on. "Geez Hikki you're so mean…"

" _R-right. Yukinoshita you really surprised me. It's not every day one see ojou-sama like you to act so girly."_ I said, trying to start our usual banter to defuse a situation.

" _Ara. Hikigaya-kun are your eyes even worse than usual? I was merely…."_

 **"…. my name is Orimoto Kaori, yoroshiku onegai shimasu."**

 **"…huh?"**

* * *

Crap. What is she doing here…? She's Kaihin High student… Huh? If I recall correctly Hiratsuka-sensei said something about new transfer student yesterday. But what the fuck? It's weird to transfer school just before your last year, but to transfer between two in the same city? It's too fishy.

While I was wondering about this unnatural behavior I caught Hiratsuka-sensei's eye. She was smirking devilishly and winked at me. The devil wears a lab coat and smokes like old seaman…

Damn you Hiratsuka, stop being such a bitch or nobody will ever take you, even I!

My sight moved to the girl standing next to my homeroom teacher and I saw a teenager wearing Sobu High uniform, her short wavy brown hairs shaking gently while her matching eyes scanning surroundings like a predator looking for its prey. If I didn't know her I would say she's cute and nice girl, but unluckily I do know her…

In that moment came the worst thing possible, she spotted me…

"Oi, Hikigaya! Yahallo, we're in the same class. What a coincidence!"

"Y-yo… Right, coincidence…" I said sheepishly, trying my best to look cool.

"Hilarious! Hikigaya we should definitely hang out later!" Orimoto said with her million watt smile.

Crap… Woman what are you saying? Stop making misunderstanding, I mean look at my class they definitely thinking we're friends….

As to prove my statement I looked around and meet some weird stares from my classmates.

"Who's that guy anyway..?" random girl #1 said.

"He's that creep who made Sagami cry" said random girl #2.

Nothing changed, I'm still as forsaken as ever. Not like it's something bad, actually I'm glad.

Trying to avoid any more unnecessary attention I felt weird gaze at my side. It was silver haired delinquent with purple eyes, staring at me with… anger? When our eyes met, her cheeks become as red as tomato while her eyes widened in surprise.

In no way would I lose this stare down. I will not avert my gaze! Hachiman be strong for Komachi and for your name. Oh, name... what's was her name anyway? Toyota-san? No, no. It definitely resembles some motorbike company. Ah, I know! It's Honda-san. Okay, Honda-san I swear I will never again forget your name.

After a while she averted her gaze being even more flustered than before. She's so weird. I guess she doesn't like to lose. Whatever.

In the meantime from the back of the classroom I heard someone fidgeting and making odd undefined squeaks. At my 'surprise' it was Yuigahama, she's probably shocked that someone actually knows me.

Oi. Yuigahama even I have some acquaintances from the middle school, however I would like to not have any… So please don't embarrass yourself anymore. As your fri… Uhm. I mean as your clubmate I'm being considerate of your reputation. So please just stop.

"Hikki! What's she doing here!?" Your typical blunt-gahama said.

"Uh… E…I…" I was trying to answer her, when certain person spoiled my sublimed respond.

"Yahallo Yuigahama-san. Do you remember me? We met a few times actually."

"Oh. Yahallo, O-Orimoto-san. Uhm. I do remember you. You are Hikki friend, right?" Yuigahama responded with.

"Hikki? Hilarious! I would never think that you have such a fancy nickname Hikigaya!" Said Orimoto trying to prevent from laughing out loud.

Someone, please help me. I want to die…

"Silence, the class is starting. Orimoto-san please take a sit at the desk behind Hikigaya." Hiratsuka-sensei said smirking even more devilishly than before.

"Okay." Simple word from Orimoto escalated the turmoil in the class... And made me want to disappear even more.

* * *

Lunchtime is a peaceful time for every loner in the world. You can go to your usual loner spot, eat lunch, preferably curry bread and avoid all these riajuu happily chatting and eating with their friends. It's certainly the best moment of the whole school day. So why am I siting in the class and not in my preferable spot? There are a few obstacles on my way to happiness.

Firstly it's raining, secondly I can't get up from my desk and finally somebody is constantly poking my back. Someone may ask why can't I get up and simply walk away. Actually I'm swarmed by horde of idiots wanting to get along with our brand new classmate. It's common to greet a new student etc. but I don't get why the simple loner must suffer? It's making me even more uncomfortable because every time I feel a finger on my back that barbarian horde focus on me for the moment.

A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!

Hachiman relax, in a few hours I will be in clubroom, drinking excellent tea brew by Yukinoshita, reading some light novel, then I would go home, sleep in kotatsu and adore my little sister. Ah, can't wait for these serene moments.

But now I can't bear all these idiots invading my personal space. It is really exhausting… I wonder how Hayama's dealing with it.

Speaking of the devil. While I was occupied his entire clique arrived to welcome Orimoto. It's funny how all these random students make space to our king and his queen, seems like nobody wants to expose himself to wrath of Fire Queen Miura, I definitely agree, Miura wrath isn't something one should underestimate if they want to make it through.

"Hello Orimoto-san. It's nice to see you again. We should all get along and make precious memories." Here you are guys, your typical smiling Hayama. Beside him stood Miura death glaring Orimoto. I guess she feels threatened by the new girl on the block.

Don't you worry Miura-san he's not interested. Although Orimoto might be into your beloved Hayama so you absolutely should stand your ground.

"A-ah. Hello Hayama-kun. It's nice to see you too. How you doing?"

It seems like Orimoto is still awkward around Hayama, they haven't spoken since that double date, even though they have seen each other a few times. It might be weird to speak to someone who made you feel ashamed and run away.

"I'm fine. Thank you. Have you met my friends?" Hayama said displaying his gang like some freak show. Then he started introducing them one by one queen bee Miura, fujoshi Ebina, noisy Tobe, and two dudes I personally don't bother to remember.

"I believe you have already met Yuigahama-san" Hayama finally said finishing introduction to his elite squad.

"Yes, I have. We've met a few times but never actually have a chance to talk." as she said that, Orimoto looked at me with her brown eyes, smiling faintly. Making Yuigahama slightly nervous.

"Oh. Orimoto-san if you don't mind I could show you school. We could chat and have fun." Yuigahama quickly responded with her usual joyfulness. It's pretty good idea I mean Yuigahama would distract Orimoto, that's my chance to have a peaceful afternoon.

"Thank you Yuigahama-san but I would rather have Hikigaya as my guide"

"Hikki? Like only you two? It-it's no good…." Yuigahama started mumbling and I widened my eyes in surprise. I thought she would rather have Hayama instead, Hachiman don't delude yourself she's just a nice girl you know.

"Orimoto I'm not a good guide, I don't really know school and I'm really gloomy" Damn, I should have thought a better excuse.

"That's exactly why I want you to show me school" she's too stubborn. Man what should I do? I looked at Yuigahama she was awkwardly smiling at me.

"I'm not feeling well, besides I have my club activities today. Soccer club won't have because of rain so you should ask Hayama."

"It's great idea Orimoto-san, I would like to show you around" Hayama to the rescue.

"Hayato, I would like to go too"

"Me too"

"And me"

So that's how Hayama and his gang become official Orimoto guides for today. Phew, I won't have to trouble myself. It's fine I should just relax and drink some tea. Before I turned away I looked at Orimoto, she was chatting with her new friends and smiling but oddly when her eyes met mine she seemed… unhappy?

* * *

I was standing at Service Club doors, thinking about recent events. It could be troublesome if Orimoto tries to get along with me, I mean she may destroy my peaceful Service Club and student council slave life. Sigh. I wonder who might be the real culprit, it's doubtful that she transferred on her own. What would be her reason after all?

There is no point doubting Orimoto right now. She's just an old acquaintance from the middle school, I thought she was kind to me because she liked me but she was, and I presume still is, a nice girl so I should be cautious and everything will be fine Hachiman. Don't panic.

After a while of standing idle I opened door to the Service Club and saw Yukinoshita in her usual spot reading some novel. Raindrops on the window and the sound of the rain make her look melancholic. I won't deny, she looked beautiful just like the first time I saw her nearly a year ago. Then we were just a strangers but now we are at least acquaintances so our relationship is progressing, slowly but steadily.

"Yo." I said my typical greeting.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun. Yuigahama-san is with you, isn't she?" she said smiling faintly. She's smiling more and more these days, so am I. Every now and then I think that smile actually suits her but I can't say it at loud, right? It would be totally embarrassing, also I bet she would think I'm even creepier than usual. That's why I won't dare to tell her.

"No. Yuigahama and others are showing school to new student."

"Why aren't you with them, Hikigaya-kun?"

"…"

"Don't bother answering, it's rhetorical question. Hiki-loner-kun"

"Good, I've run out of excuses."

With slight chuckle Yukinoshita stood up and asked "Would you like some tea, Hikigaya-kun?"

I nodded and sat down on my chair. Yes, actually I'm able to call it my chair. I even have my own mug, nothing special but it was gift from my clubmates and at the first I was startled but later I grow fond of it. To think I used to drink from paper cups…

After a while room filed with pleasant aroma of the finest tea Yukinoshita could get. While she was preparing tea I gazed at her and thought how to help her become independent from her family and expectations. It may be hard or even impossible but together the three of us should come up with solution because I'm done doing things on my own or being scapegoat. Sigh, maybe, maybe if there won't be another way I would sacrifice myself this last time...

Apparently she noticed my stare because her cheeks got red. Mental note: Yukinoshita flustered face is ridiculously cute.

"I'm frightened of my chastity. Please, stop staring Hiki-pervert-creepy-depraved-kun" Yukinoshita said standing in defense stance.

"Sugoi. My nicknames are getting longer and longer. Am I really that scary?"

"Yes, you are. Especially your dreadful dead-fish eyes. They make you look like Yakuza thug. Please be more considerate to environment and wear blindfold."

"I am considerate you know? My eyes are hard evidence of my consideration. If I had normal eyes all girls would be mad about me and I would be a harem king. I have very handsome face and I'm quite fit after all. Hence, in my opinion I am very thoughtful, don't you think?" I said playfully with a cocky smile. I hope my hair color didn't change because I'm pretty sure I don't have headband tied around my left wrist and only dish I can cook are curry and instant ramen. So my Totsuki student career is a big no-no right now.

Yukinoshita pressed her temples, closed eyes and sighed. The deepest and longest sigh I've ever seen by the way.

"You're unbelievably vain, Hikigaya-kun. In all meanings of this word. Your narcissism is beyond imagination, I wonder what a shameless woman would ever dare to marry or even touch someone like you." without opening her eyes, Yukinoshita responded with a strain of disgust in her voice.

"In fact you touched me in the infirmary a few weeks ago."

Yukinoshita opened her eyes and death glared me with the coldest look on earth. In the end Ice-Queen name oblige.

"Hikigaya-kun you grievously ill-mannered Neanderthal and a malingering stench-emitting unspeakably offensive barbarian." Honestly I don't know what she's talking about and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. "Sometimes I regret that we have met. Dimwit, dumbass, Hachiman! "

"Oi. Hachiman's not even an insult!" Oh, Déjà vu. Should I be looking for creepy guys in black suits?

Yukinoshita's face was deep pink while she was turning her gaze away from me. She must be really pissed. I need to be careful or else I might die today.

After that, Yukinoshita and I started to silently reading our respective books, silence don't bother me anyway. Actually I'm glad because I need some blissful time after today's Orimoto invasion.

It's been a while since I had a chance to calmly read a book. Oh my, I almost forgot how fun it is. Yukinoshita seems to agree with my life philosophy, she's been reading since our conversation died, it was about 40 minutes ago I guess. Anyway if Yuigahama or Isshiki were here I would have a very bad time. They literally cannot restrain from constant babbling, sometimes man need a time for himself and from that trio only Yukinoshita is well-mannered enough to be aware of this. Yukinoshita-san I sincerely thank you.

But even Yukinoshita isn't flawless. My peripheral vision glimpsed her quick glances at me. You know Yukinoshita-san, if you're so uncomfortable with only two of us in clubroom you should say it. I'm already starting to think I'm not a decent man…

Taking a sip of cold but still quite good tea I restarted our conversation.

"Hey. Yukinoshita."

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun?" she replied, still reading book.

"I've been thinking about your request for a while. It may be difficult but Yuigahama and I definitely won't let you down."

She peered at me with eyes wide open. Why are your cheeks so red Yukinoshita? Have a mention about Yurigahama makes you so excited? I knew it, she's cuddling you too much. Not that's unpleasant view, I mean every man likes to watch two pretty girls cuddling. Am I right? Please tell me I'm right, I'm not perverted… *sigh* I really might be perverted…

Seconds later Yukinoshita regained composure and said with small smile.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun. It means a lot to me."

"It's not a big deal. We're Service Club, remember?"

Looking into my eyes Yukinoshita said with kindness "Yes, indeed we are Hikigaya-kun."

Yukinoshita voice and her big blue eyes made me blushing, I had to look away.

"But you know, the most important thing is not to give a hungry man a fish but to teach him how to fish." I said after a pause to put myself together.

At the first there was no response but then I heard Yukinoshita chuckling. Chuckle became chortle and then a full blown laughter. One can say a lot about Yukinoshita but her laugh is certainly pleasant.

I looked at her with right brow up indicating my curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny. N-nothing at all." Yukinoshita said trying to suppress her laugh.

"Something's funny otherwise you're loony."

"Just talking with pathetic loser and unsocial hermit like you, Hikigaya-kun might make one a madman"

Nope, she's one hundred percent fine.

"Whatever, just tell me what was so funny?" I said a little annoyed.

"I just realized something, Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I realized you're developing. You've become capable of actually learning from the others. Someday maybe you will evolve from Amphibia to Reptilian. Hiki-hebi-kun" Yukinoshita replied teasingly.

"Give me a break Yukinoshita. It's natural that even loner like me can learn. Actually I'm pretty good at learning, you shouldn't underestimate a third place in Japanese." I tried to hide my smile but I failed, in the end I really enjoy our little mockeries.

We stayed in silence for a moment still smiling at each other. Yukinoshita started blushing and lowered her head, then she cleared her throat and asked me.

"Hikigaya-kun. W-would you l-like to g-go..."

Sudden noise interrupted Yukinoshita question. Both of us instinctively turned to see open door and flash of flaxen hairs.

"~Senpaaaaai~"

Sigh, I guess my peaceful time just ended…

* * *

 **Phew. I haven't written so much in English since high school. What do you think?**

 **I really like both Orimoto and Yukinoshita that's why** **I'm thinking about making two different endings, but according to your opinion I would reconsider and focus on one heroine.**

 **About updates, unfortunately I'm in the middle of my engineer degree exams so it might take a time before next update.**

 **Can't wait for both positive and negative feedback. See you soon.**

 **#Edit**

 **As you guys suggested I've removed italics from dialogues except those in the first part.**

 **I'm still in dilemma about the main heroine, probably going with the both routes although I'm afraid that the story might lack quality. Anyway we'll see, now the most important to me is to nicely develop the storyline.**

 **I really appreciate all reviews, they make me genuinely happy. Thank you for your support and see you next time.**


	2. Progress

**Sorry for making you waiting so long. Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Progress**

In her usual spot sat a girl with flaxen shoulder-length hairs and olive eyes. She resembles my little sister in some ways, but clearly not as adorable. To be honest she is attractive and acts cutely, most of guys would fall for her instantly, but she's also second most rotten person on the world. The first one is obviously me.

Oh, I almost forgot. Her name is Isshiki Iroha, first year and also a student council president. After her request and I having major impact in her win she started to visit club frequently and of course to contract out a lot of student council work to us. Basically Service Club has become her private outsourcing center.

I hate working it's a fact that I can't deny but in her case my onii-chan instinct makes me take responsibility. Sigh, it means I can't refuse her, oh my I get into hot water, really hot one…

During the time I was preoccupied, Isshiki was looking at Yukinoshita and I with devilish smile. Yukinoshita seemed to calm down and acted like her usual cold self. Though, even Devil Superwoman have maternal instinct as she brewed fresh tea and offered Isshiki some snacks.

"So Senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai what were you talking about?" Isshiki said casually while eating some snacks.

Crap, so she heard it but was there anything embarrassing? No probably not. We were teasing each other nothing less nothing more. There's nothing to worry about.

At the other hand Yukinoshita was petrified. She looked like she's seen a ghost. Her hands were sweating and eyes were wide opened. Perhaps she's terrified that Isshiki may gossip about her socializing with loner like me. It's reasonable, in the end Yukinoshita have to maintain her reputation.

"I-Isshiki-san, I believe there's nothing to speak of. Um, I've been merely praising Hikigaya-kun for his growth." Yukinoshita responded still looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Sou desu ka." **[1]**

Isshiki looked at me with even more devilish smile.

"Hmm being alone in the clubroom with Yukinoshita-senpai, you're such a player Senpai."

Isshiki comment made me choke on tea. As I looked at Yukinoshita she was coughing nervously her averted face was illuminated by sunset, I'm glad it stopped raining some time ago I won't be soaked on my way home.

"What do you want, Isshiki?" I said coldly to drop the subject.

Frankly speaking I'm tired, all I want is some peaceful time with this new popular light novel. It's quite good actually, I'm really into it. It's about second year high school girl forced to join some kind of social service club. In the club there are handsome club president and his airhead sidekick. The girl is very intelligent but gloomy and antisocial, she's in denial that both club president and sidekick guy are in love with her. Of course there are more dudes hanging around her, in fact any male who knows her wants to get into her pants. Hmm it's seems kind of familiar… perhaps I have read similar novel before.

"You're so mean Senpai."

Isshiki pouted but after a second she stood and leaned to me whispering seductively into my ear.

"Perhaps I know place when Senpai and I can be alone "

My heart stopped and I felt my cheeks burning. Oh god she's becoming more and more like Haruno-san. Remember what Yoda said. _"Always two there are; no more, no less. A master and an apprentice."_ **[2]** Argh, I should have predicted this, now I'm doomed… Komachi my beloved sister your brother will miss you…

I stayed speechless while Yukinoshita pressed her temples and sighed. Woman I really do have sensitive ears and you act like I'm some ears-fetishist.

In the meantime Isshiki returned to her seat and started chewing another cookie.

"Anyway Senpai, do you like my surprise?" Kouhai of mine said like nothing happened.

Looking at me Yukinoshita asked with questioning eyes and typical Ice Queen smile. Aha, she's preparing another insult. I know you well Yukinoshita-san, all you want is just another excuse to offence me.

"Hikigaya-kun what surprise?"

"Honestly I have no idea." I answered truthfully.

"Have you blackmailed Isshiki-san into some of your deviations?"

"Do you really think so poorly of me?" I scowled hearing her remark.

"Yes I do. Hikigaya-kun you are a nemesis to all girls in this school and I'm afraid of…"

"Ahem. Don't forget I'm still here. Geez sometimes you're acting just like my parents." Isshiki frowned and pointed at Yukinoshita and I with half-bitten cookie.

Oi. Girl you're going to crumble all of the place. I don't want to have more work you know. I'm perfectly fine with all the labor you put on club, so please stop waving with cookie in your hand.

At the time I was fascinated by Isshiki's cookie Yukinoshita quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Isshiki-san. I've tried to protect you from this despicable man."

I'm not a thug Yukinoshita-san. Try to believe in me for once.

"Senpai won't let anything bad happen to his cutest kouhai, right?" Isshiki pointed her cookie directly at me.

You just want me to confirm you're cute Irohasu, don't you?

"Yes, you're the cutest and yes, I..."

"Could it be that you were hitting on me just now, I'm sorry it really wouldn't work out." Isshiki interrupted me with our running joke.

As I glanced at Yukinoshita she was sipping tea from her fancy teacup with saucer in the other hand. She looked peacefully with her eyes closed but as I examined her face carefully I saw her right eyebrow twitching slightly. Maybe she's drinking too much tea? I heard that tea contains a fair amount of caffeine so you better be vigilant Yukino-san.

"Right." I smiled wryly and asked Isshiki to finally see what's going on. "So what's your surprise?"

"Senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai as you know our recent cooperation events with Kaihin High have been a great success thus together with Tamanawa-senpai we've decided to organize another one."

"Your surprise is simply more labor for Service Club, great I can't wait!" I interjected sarcastically.

"Senpai, let me finish first." Isshiki frowned.

"Hikigaya-kun your rudeness is astonishing. I should ask Hiratsuka-sensei to send you to some etiquette training it would greatly benefit Service Club and yourself."

Thank you Yukinoshita-san, it's kind of you to worry about my upbringing. Although I need to disappoint you, actually I can be pretty well-mannered if I only want.

"I'm sorry. Isshiki please continue" I apologized and slightly bowed my head.

"So as I said Sobu and Kaihin going to organize event. It will be held in March probably in Sobu, I've already get a permission from principal by the way. Hiratsuka-senesi's agreed to supervise it and I have a general concept in mind hence I'm here to officially ask Service Club for help."

"Senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai would you help Student Council, please?" As she asked for our help, Isshiki stood from her seat, faced us and politely bowed.

Girl you're doing too much, it's not like we're some deities. I mean I'm certainly not, in Yukinoshita case I'm not so sure though.

Isshiki suspiciously haven't said a word about event's program and there is almost no time before deadline. I think it's nearly impossible to hold such an event, especially with Tamanawa's way of doing things besides there's Yukinoshita's request Service Club should focus on.

While I considered Isshiki's asking, Yukinoshita was sitting with hand on her chin apparently wondering how to reply. After a moment she finally spoke.

"Isshiki-san we don't even know what this event is about and it's only two weeks before March. I don't think we have a chance to prepare it properly."

Yukinoshita looked at me, probably to ask for my opinion. Despite her clearly enjoying verbally abusing me she always value my judgement, it's nice to have someone to hear you out.

"Isshiki I must agree with Yukinoshita. We don't have much time before March and there's already request we're working at." I answered and looked into Yukinoshita's eyes making her blush. Yukinoshita please don't make such a cute faces or I won't hold back and embrace you even though it would be probably the last thing I would do in my life.

"Senpai don't worry I've arranged some aid for you, moreover there's almost whole month before the event date." Isshiki responded cheerfully.

"What do you mean by aid?"

"Senpai, I'm disappointed you still haven't realized what my surprise is." Isshiki grinned and took another biscuit.

Oi. Stop eating so much or you going to be fat or maybe you will grow in similar places as Yuigahama. I won't control you so please eat all you want although I would like to find out the outcomes. It's not like I want to see you with bigger assets I just… just doing it for science.

It seems I started smirking unconsciously while pondering about Isshiki possible body development because I heard Yukinoshita calling my name and felt Isshiki tapping my shoulder.

Ahem. Right. Sorry. I looked at my wannabe cute kouhai and realized something. Event… Aid… Surprise…

"Orimoto" I muttered after a second.

"Bingo Senpai! So do you like it?"

"No."

"Come on Senpai, I bet you're really happy."

"I'm not."

Isshiki what's your scheme because it definitely won't make any good. I wonder what this event is about that you needed to draft her in. I mean she may be helpful but Service Club would make it somehow. I thought you trust in your personal slaves. I'm heartbroken Isshiki-chan. I really am.

While I stared at Isshiki, Yukinoshita asked me.

"Hikigaya-kun, who the Orimoto-san is?"

I don't blame you. You've seen her a few times but never actually interacted with her. It's reasonable that you don't know her name.

"Some random girl. Don't worry." I answered bluntly. There's no point in those two socializing. Yukinoshita glared at me hesitantly before she nodded. I guess it's better this way.

"Yukinoshita-senpai. She's Senapai's middle school classmate. I met her with Senpai one day, they seemed to get along and she's been helping with Christmas and Valentine's Day events so I asked Tamanawa-senpai and he agreed to let her help us. The more the merrier right?"

No Isshiki, the more the worse.

Yukinoshita appeared lost in thoughts but then she looked at me with her cold Ice Queen eyes.

"Hikigaya-kun is she one of the girls from that double date?"

"Yes." I mumbled frightened by the wrath of the Lich King. **[3]**

"I see." Oh god I'm so dead.

"Senpai you're dating someone?" Isshiki asked clearly disturbed by the idea of me seeing someone. One day I would date someone, it's obligatory to become a house-husband, so deal with it.

"Umm… You see… it's complicated…" I tried to spoke eloquently.

"Isshiki-san I believe it's not crucial at this point." Thank you Yukinoshita-san. "Service Club officially accepts your request however we need more details to act properly, provide us with additional data as soon as possible." Yukinoshita said with smile then sipped her tea.

Wait, what? Yukinoshita-san I thought we're not going to accept this. Service Club is now busy with your request also soon we'll be third years I think we should focus more on our studies naturally you don't need to but I or Yuigahama would appreciate a little more time to prepare, especially Yuigahama. She's your friend so please be considerate.

"Thank you Yukinoshita-senpai and Senpai I'm looking forward to work with you again." Isshiki said cheerfully obviously happy that she's found a free labor. I would be happy too if someone did all the hard work for me after all. Isshiki, you would be a great CEO, maybe I should marry you then I could be a great house-husband.

"You mean I will be working and you just slacking off. No, I don't want to." I responded annoyed.

"Senpai perhaps if you did well I would reward you." Isshiki touched my hand and winked cheerfully.

All I felt was my face flushing and my heart racing as a result of me imaging some naughty ways Isshiki could recompense my hardship. Damn you raging hormones, please stop controlling me. I hope I'm not drooling, it would be awkward as hell.

I looked flustered at Isshiki beaming and playing with her hairs. Her overconfident pose implied she's in charge here. Women are definitely dangerous…

Suddenly temperature in room dropped to – 100 degrees Celsius (-148 degrees Fahrenheit) and then calm but terrifying voice called.

"Isshiki-san"

Isshiki shrieked and slowly turned to face Ice Queen in all her glory. Arctic blizzards are probably less dangerous than pissed Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Y-yes?" squeaking voice came from Isshiki whom stood with her head dropped.

She looked like little puppy and I barely overcame an urge to rescue her. It would mean I'm taking responsibility and I cannot because the only one I could take responsibility for is Komachi. I'm sorry Isshiki you need to fight her alone. RIP.

"I trust Hikigaya-kun is one hundred percent capable to work without being paid. Please prepare required data so we could waste no time in starting preparations. Tomorrow I would like to designate assignments and evaluate your concept." Yukinoshita said calmly with her cold eyes piercing Isshiki and making her tremble.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I'll come tomorrow."

Isshiki rushed to the door, quickly bowed and ran away. Yukinoshita you're scary. If I were a little girl I would probably cry every day because of you.

When Isshiki's steps died away I turned from door and gazed at Yukinoshita, she smiled and gave me questioning look. At the moment I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged and got back to my reverse harem novel.

* * *

Sometime later, after a plenty of read pages and some meaningless chat with Yukinoshita I got a text from Yuigahama.

 _Tour was GR8 :D_

 _OMG I've learned about places I didn't know x)_

 _BTW Kaorin is really funny I like her 3_

 _Heading back 2 club_

 _XOXO_

Good for you Yuigahama. You learned something today and made a new friend. 10 points for Hufflepuff **[4]**

"Hey Yukinoshita, it seems like Yuigahama's coming back."

"I see, in that case I'll prepare some fresh brew. Hikigaya-kun do you fancy another cup of tea?" Yukinoshita asked me then approached her little kitchenette.

"Yes please." I answered without a second thought.

It's just before 4PM, I guess another one of the finest Yukinoshita's beverage won't hurt. When Yuigahama get back we'll finish tea, chit-chat and then finally call it a day. I hope today's dinner's curry, I want to eat Komachi's delicious curry so bad, obviously there's nothing better than curry after a hard day. I hope someday I'll master the way of curry and become the perfect house-husband for my lovely Totsuka, I'll definitely work hard to satisfy you Totsuka, just watch me.

All of sudden I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Yukinoshita standing over me with folded arms. On table there were my steaming mug and some fresh tea snacks.

"Hikigaya-kun did you hear what I just said? Probably not, because you were smiling creepily. Were you planning on doing something despicable to some unlucky young girl?"

"No I weren't. Where do you get idea I'm molester anyway?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Stop blaming my eyes."

Yukinoshita and I laughed. There's something reassuring in our bickering. Both of us know it's superficial and neither I nor she mean business. To others it may seem that we hate each other but Yuigahama knows we're pretty much like it. It's how we communicate and it's fine with me.

Speaking of Yuigahama, she might be back any moment so it's now or never.

"Yukinoshita what were you trying to say before Isshiki barged in?" I asked her and she immediately changed from merry mode to embarrassed mode.

She looked so adorable right then. Her cheeks pink, eyes wide open, bottom lip bitten she was clearly taken off guard. Still looking around nervously probably trying to come up with something to say, she cleared her throat several times. I started to feel uncomfortable myself, I felt anxious what's she going to say. Finally she calmed down a bit and said.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

Yes, that's my name. Just tell me what you want.

"Hikigaya-kun… w-would you like to go to bookstore with me?"

Oh. It's really surprising. My middle school self would probably be on cloud nine right now but present me is adept of loneliness and cannot be deluded. Perhaps she want me to scare off thugs or intimidate someone. I had my doubts but she made such a cute puppy eyes I couldn't refuse. Oh boy I hope I won't regret it.

"S-sure, let's go." At the moment I realized maybe, just maybe it really is a DATE. What if it's a date? It literally means an end of the world. Whoa, I'm getting too excited, need to play it cool Hachiman.

Meanwhile Yukinoshita faced window, cleared her throat and spoke after a second.

"Hikigaya-kun, I need you for reference of course. Don't delude yourself it's not a date. It's merely a consultation between two acquaintances."

Totally as excepted….

"Right. So when?"

"Do you mind Friday after school?"

"I don't."

"All right."

We stayed silent as I looked at Yukinoshita back, her ears was red. I guess she's ashamed she's forced to interact with me. I was about to get back to my novel but then I heard weak _„I did it"_ and Yukinoshita fist pumped, huh? Yukinoshita you worry me.

As I wondered about telling Yukinoshita she's acting odd, sudden noise of opening doors startled us. Yuigahama entered room and cheerfully called.

"Yahallo Hikki! ~"

I just nodded in acknowledgement. We've seen each other literally 2 hours ago, you really don't need to greet me every time you see me.

"Yahallo Yukinon! ~"

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san."

"I missed you so much Yukinon!" Yuigahama shouted as she hugged Yukinoshita.

Oi. Yurigahama's already attacking defenseless Yukinon. I guess girls just need to cuddle a lot, it's not like I dislike it and actually it's pretty heartwarming to watch two acting so friendly.

Yukinoshita offered tea and snacks to Yuigahama and the two of them started talking about some girl stuff. I'm glad Yukinoshita and Yuigahama became such a good friends. Of course I won't tell them but I really cherish this blissful moments in the club.

As I smiled to myself and drank the rest of my tea Yuigahama suddenly spoke to me.

"Hikki, Karoin's like super friendly. I didn't know you had such an amazing friend."

"She wasn't my friend. We were classmates." I hope Orimoto haven't said anything embarrassing about me, she didn't tell Isshiki about my confession so there's a chance.

"Oh. You see Hikki at first she was really gloomy, I think she was upset, but then she really become cheerful. Hina-chi, Kaorin and I were talking a lot, she's funny and kind so I hope she'll settle in really fast." Yuigahama said with her typical overactive gesticulation.

"I see. Good for me, you'll stop bothering me in class." I smirked at Yuigahama.

"Hmpf" Yuigahama hearing my respond pouted cutely but then she stuck her tongue out and said. "Hikki, I won't stop bothering you!"

Everyone grinned but Yukinoshita's smile fainted quickly and she mumbled.

"Kaorin…"

Yuigahama respond was immediate, she hugged Yukinoshita even harder than before and shouted.

"Yukinon don't worry, you're my best friend!"

Aww. So much shoujo ai **[5]** is killing me. Yukinon you shouldn't worry, YuriYui wouldn't dare to have another best friend. Your relationship is perfectly safe.

"Thank you Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita said with reassuring smile.

Yuigahama was grinning and rubbing her face into Yukinoshita's. I looked at clock there's already 5:03 PM, we should go home soon or I'll be late for Komachi's wonderful curry. Apparently Yukinoshita noticed my distress because she also looked at clock and spoke.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san it's starting to get late, I think we should call it a day."

"Yukinon I want to hang out with you more." Yuigahama frowned.

"Yuigahama-san we'll be seeing each other tomorrow. Don't be upset."

"Okay…"

Yuigahama still looked sad so Yukinoshita tried to smooth it over. And there's only one way Yuigahama's withdrawal symptom can be cured.

"Perhaps I'll bake some sweets for tomorrow."

Yukinoshita used bribery. It's super effective. **[6]**

"Hooray, I want to eat Yukinon's cookies." Yuigahama cried out like little girl. She's really childish but this side of her is super cute.

"Hikki you want to eat them to, right?"

As Yuigahama asked question Yukinoshita looked at me curiously. She's probably waiting for me to disagree with Yuigahama, I mean who would like to get more work? But not so fast Yukinoshita-san I won't miss a chance for free food, especially sweets.

"Just leave it to me." I declared and gave them thumbs up. Yuigahama laughed while Yukinoshita shook her head with a small smile.

"Both of you are hopeless gluttons."

After that we quickly cleaned the room, Yukinoshita washed tea set, while Yuigahama and I cleared the table. Surprisingly there weren't many crumbles at Isshiki side. I thought there would be more. Anyway I hope there won't be much work tomorrow but knowing our beloved Student Council President and Club President all of us are going to work our butts off; actually I will be the one to work my butt of…. Sigh… It's going to be very exhausting month…

Yukinoshita had returned the key to the staffroom and the three of us went to the main gate. We had to split because I needed to get my bicycle from the bike racks, in the meanwhile girls were supposed to wait for me at the school entrance.

At this late there's almost no bikes left, only mine and a few others, some of them I actually recognize. I guess it's weird to know the bike but not a rider, eh whatever. Old Faithful, my best and only companion in everyday trips back and forth to school. Even after a years of endless using it looks fine, black frame with metal basket at the front and metal back rack. Simple and durable city bike, probably the best gift from my parents… Uh, now that I come to think of it was the only present I've ever got from them…

Even if it stopped raining some time ago, the ground is still wet. I need to be careful on my way home or I might have an accident. I would like to avoid next few weeks in hospital though maybe Komachi would take care of me, it's so tempting…

As I came closer to the school gate I heard some hushed but familiar voices. If I'm not-mistaken there are Yukinoshita's, Yuigahama's voices and surprisingly Orimoto's. I didn't expected her, maybe she's waiting for someone? Probably for Hayama but I'm pretty sure he's already left.

"… I'll be in your care."

"I'll be taking my leave then. Goodbye Orimoto-san."

"Yukinon wait for me! Bye Kaorin…"

"Bye…"

Guys it's some weird conversation you know? I hope it doesn't apply to me. Anyway Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san you were supposed to wait for me… I don't want to chase after you…

Suddenly I felt something vibrating in my pocket. Apparently it's my phone indicating I've got a new text. I'm genuinely surprised how I've started to use my phone to actually communicate with others rather than as a simple timewaster.

 _We met Kaorin, she said she wanted to talk with you_ _（＊〇□〇）…！_

 _so Yukinon and I went home_

 _don't be mad (_ _づ｡_ _◕‿‿◕_ _｡_ _)_ _づ_

 _see you tomorrow ^^_

Oh it's Yuigahama again. I've recognized her immediately, she's the only one person using so much emoticons I know. Actually I don't mind I think it's somehow cute. Anyway what does Orimoto want to talk about? I guess it would be our first proper conversation since Christmas event. If I recall correctly we pretty much did make up but I'm still a little anxious about it.

Finally I've came to the gate and Orimoto spotted me instantly. Her bored expression changed to her usual cheerful one in a split-second. Her big brown eyes and wide smile seemed beautiful in the setting sun. She's not ethereal beauty like Yukinoshita but still she's attractive. As my rotten eyes were checking her out Orimoto laughed and spoke.

"I've been waiting, Hikigaya."

"Waiting for what?" I said and looked at the street where Yukinoshita and Yuigahama probably went. I should catch them up soon.

"For you, dummy." Orimoto beamed even more and pointed at me. She looked like certain Ultra Director I know. **[7]**

"Ah." I said bewildered. I've thought she would rather wait for someone else.

"Hilarious Hikigaya, let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"Home of course."

"Why would I go home with you?" It's logically correct and necessary question.

"Because we're living in the same neighborhood Hikigaya, come on."

We've gone home together once so I guess there's no reason to reject her. She even has a bike so I won't run away. By the way her bike's unlike mine. White girlish city bike with both basket and back rack as white as frame. Although there not alike, they somehow match.

Orimoto got on her bike and waited for my respond with smile and honest eyes. Finally I got on my bike as well and sighed.

"Fine."

"Preach it." Orimoto gave me a thumb up and started pedaling.

* * *

Since we've left school Orimoto and I chatted about a lot of meaningless topics, however she was avoiding talking about her transfer and next collaboration event. Strange, considering she's supposed to help with it but I didn't mind. Sooner or later I would forget it anyway.

We've been riding some time already, soon we're going to reach the intersection where each of us will take separate ways to our respective homes. I can't wait for Komachi's greeting. Maybe I should buy her something sweet on the way home? I bet it would give me a lot of Hachiman points.

Sun has already set and light poles illuminated the area around us. The temperature dropped and I regretted not wearing some warmer cloths. Finally we've arrived at our final common intersection. I guess now's the time to say farewell. I tried to spoke but Orimoto was first.

"Hikigaya, do you remember what I said at Valentine's Day event?" she said while watching the sky.

"You're talking a lot. I can't remember everything." I said and also gazed at the sky above. There's no stars visible, the sky is too light polluted. If you want to stargaze you should go to Chiba Village.

Orimoto chuckled slightly and said.

"You're right Hikigaya."

Huh? Where are her typical catchphrases? I averted my eyes from the firmament and looked at her. She was still looking at the sky, clearly depressed there's no stars to observe. I mean her smile was really sad and melancholic.

I stayed silent, I don't know how to respond. Orimoto I know it's not like that. She's cheerful, noisy and has a lot of friends. She's one of riajuu's I despise. She should enjoy her youth more.

Suddenly Orimoto stopped watching the sky and started looking for something in her schoolbag. She was mumbling to herself and even grunted a few times. I stood confused. Am I supposed to wait or go home?

She cheered and looked at me with happy eyes because she finally found what she was looking for. She's cute… My ex-crush can't be this cute…. **[8]**

"Hikigaya, catch!" Orimoto shouted and throw a little packet to me.

I almost fell with my bike while I tried to catch it. When I properly looked at it, it turned out to be transparent bag with cute red ribbon. Inside there were various shaped chocolates. There were heart shaped ones, round ones and more others. They don't look like a cheap convenience store chocolates I usually get from Komachi, it seems she really worked hard to make them.

I was flabbergasted. _(A/N: It's my favorite English word. I had to use it.)_ I didn't know what to say, I just stood and watched her dumbfounded. Did Orimoto really make them for me? It's actually kind of her even if they are only obligation chocolates. They are obligation chocolates right?

Orimoto saw my confusion because she put her hands on hips and spoke.

"Hikigaya here's your promised chocolates."

"Thank you Orimoto." I genuinely smiled. I don't care if they are obligation chocolates or not I'm happy to be remembered. In comparison to the last year Valentine's Day chocolate count this year is pretty decent. My middle school self wouldn't believe me. I've got chocolates from my clubmates, Isshiki, Komachi and now Orimoto.

My smile must have scared Orimoto because she averted her face, cleared her throat and prepared to ride her bike.

"You're welcome Hikigaya. It's getting late, I'll be going now. Bye-bye."

Still not looking at me she waved and started pedaling. I waved her back and started packing my newest trophy into my bag. I hate nice girls but sometimes they're truly nice. Not as nice and kind as my angel Totsuka but still fine. As I turned my bike and prepared to go home I heard Orimoto's bike stopped and she shouted.

"Hikigaya, tomorrow I'm joining Service Club. Please take care of me."

I turned my head instinctively. Orimoto quickly bowed and started pedaling, even faster than myself when I'm late for Hiratsuka-sensei classes, and disappeared around the corner.

My jaw dropped and there were only one answer I came up with.

"What…?"

* * *

 **[1] Japanese phrase for "Is that so?"**

 **[2] Master Yoda's quote about Sith's Rule of Two.**

 **[3] World of Warcraft reference. WotLK is the best expansion by far, deal with it.**

 **[4] Harry Potter series reference. Yuigahama is perfect Hufflepuff student, right?**

 **[5] Romantic relationship between two girls. Shoujo ai manga's typically focus on emotional aspects of love rather than sexual ones.**

 **[6] Pokemon games reference. Btw my 3DS is ready for Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow 20** **th** **anniversary re-release.**

 **[7] Haruhi Suzumiya series reference. TheRedGhillie you have the best glimpse of Orimoto's character, please write crossover fanfic about Kaori being Haruhi and Hachiman being Kyon, I think it would be great.**

 **[8] Oreimo reference. I think 2** **nd** **season ending was rushed. It all seemed forced to me. Team Kuroneko here.**

 **Thank you for all reviews. It's very motivating.**

 **I'm pretty much decided that Yukinoshita's route going to be first. I know it may disappoint some of you but I think it will be better this way. After I'll polish my English and get some experience I'm going to give Orimoto a try.**

 **I'm looking for beta reader. My alpha reader aka my brother is trying his best but we're not natives so obviously we lack proficiency in English.**

 **Next Monday I'm starting my first job so I think further chapters will be posted every two weeks. See you later.**


	3. Premise

**Hello, guys. How you doing? I'm terribly sorry for making you wait so long. So much happened in my life for the last few months I didn't have time for anything, especially writing.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter of my story.**

 **Chapter III**

Rest of the day was pretty nice, I had curry, lazed around on the sofa and Komachi teased me about Orimoto's cookies although they were delicious so I didn't mind. They really were, to be frank they were on the same level of deliciousness as Yukinoshita's cookies. It's quite an achievement considering that Yukinoshita's bakery is one of the best I have ever tasted. Even Komachi has said that Orimoto's cookies are yummy but not as much as her of course and mumbled something about updating her potential sister-in-law list.

Despite having some yummy sweets I couldn't sleep that night, breaking news about Orimoto joining Service Club made me feel anxious about the future of the club. I mean Yuigahama seems pretty friendly with Orimoto although Yukinoshita may be a little too harsh and I don't want to see Orimoto cry every day due to harassment. In that case I'm glad that Yukinoshita and Miura somehow managed to get along otherwise there would be certain riots in the clubroom. Imagine Miura, Orimoto and Yukinoshita in the same room arguing over Hayama or other trivial subject, and knowing Yukinoshita, two of three girls would certainly weep all the time.

Next morning I took different, longer way to school, which made me stand up earlier and pedal more but it was necessary precaution, so no regrets. I had to avoid Orimoto for all cost or there would be more gossips about me and her. Picture the two of us walking together into classroom, it would be extremely awkward and might even damage my loner reputation I worked so hard to achieve.

Guess what, of course things never happens like you planned. Yes, I met person I tried to avoid so badly just before entering school… That's my luck guys. Orimoto walked into bicycle parking while I was locking up my bike. She didn't notice me at the first so I activated my Stealth Hikki skill and hopped for the best but every loner experienced it at least once in his lifetime, you see some random classmate or an old acquaintance you have got out of touch in the bus or train and pray that he doesn't notice you or realize that this creepy guy standing uncomfortably is actually you. Although world is a cruel place and they usually do notice you.

"Hey, Hikigaya wait!" Orimoto apparently saw me and called.

Sigh. I guess now is too late to ignore her and run away.

"Oh… Orimoto, sorry I haven't seen you." Actually I've seen you and I tried to avoid you but I failed. It seems Komachi dreams coming true or I've became a disgrace to all loners in the world. Either way I'm concerned my skill are no longer effective, damn you Hiratsuka it's all your fault.

I started walking again, this time I matched my pace to hers. Orimoto at my side neatened her bag and said.

"It's okay Hikigaya." As I looked at her, Orimoto gave me a genuine smile. I gasped and went silent, that little smiles really suits her better after all. Sigh. Remember Hachiman she's nice girl, she's like that to everyone. It's not like she's super cute… Damn, she is…

Orimoto realized I won't answer and spoke first.

"So Hikigaya, today's our first day together in the same club. Hilarious, guys from middle school would never believe it."

"Yeah I know. It would creep them out." I smiled wryly.

My life in middle school was pathetic and become even more pathetic after my confession to Orimoto. Comparing to my past nowadays seems pretty good, I have my peaceful club, people I can call acquaintances and I'm not particularly bullied or abused which is nice I guess. That's why I don't want to meet any of them, except of Orimoto of course but in her case I was more like forced to, furthermore I think most of my former classmates won't even remember me but I don't care, Orimoto though probably still keep in touch with some of them that's why she's concerned about them.

"I think they would be surprised you're actually a normal guy."

Huh? Excuse me but I have always been a normal guy. Society isn't normal that's right but loners are normal deal with it.

"In fact I can't tell you're praising or insulting me."

"But I can tell that you're changing Hikigaya. Service Club is definitely changing you for the better." Orimoto stopped and said without hesitation.

I don't think she's lying, so maybe it's true. Maybe I'm really changing, maybe one day I'd be a proper society member or rather a proper corporate slave. Sigh… I guess a lot happened in my life.

I looked at Orimoto and smirked.

"What if don't want to change?" I paused for a moment and added "Anyway, let's go. Hiratsuka-sensei going to kill me if I be late once again." I started walking towards the building entrance.

"Okay." Orimoto caught me in no time, cheerfully laughed and pated my back like some damn riajuu.

Feeling her hand on my back seemed a little awkward but at the same time normal. It felt like there was no hard feelings between us anymore. Like we had a fresh start and now we can get to know each other better. Not that I want to but still it seems nice.

* * *

Although Orimoto and I came to class together there weren't any ruckus about it. Only Yuigahama and Kawa-something-san gave us an odd look, but my sweet angel Totsuka smiled and waved when he noticed me so I forgot about them immediately. He's literally light and hope in this grim school life of mine.

Classes were boring as always, Hiratsuka-sensei besides her liking of violence is one of the best teachers in Chiba but even she can't compensate poor curriculum. I was bored and when you're bored there's one ultimate solution to your problems. Take a nap. I think it's really good for health to take a short nap once a day so I slept almost whole classes. I needed some snooze after sleepless night so even constant blabbering from my classmates didn't wake me up.

Apparently my 108 loner skills works perfectly because even teachers ignored me, however Orimoto spotted me earlier in the morning. It's weird I should investigate it more, maybe she's next-gen Sentinel sent by dwarf scientist to hunt down mutants. Wait, does it mean that being loner is an effect of some mutation in human genome? I hope that creepy bald guy won't come to my house and tries to get me into some lame spandex suit. **[1]**

When classes came to an end the three of us, I mean Yuigahama, Orimoto and I went to the clubroom. Girls were going ahead of me chatting and laughing. That's riajuu skills guys, they acting like best friends forever after only one day of acquaintance.

I don't mind it actually, because Orimoto become my shield against Yuigahama verbal harassment. Of course Yuigahama isn't some delinquent but her constant babbling may be tiresome for a loner like me. That's why thank you from the bottom of my heart Orimoto-san, it means a lot to me and I won't forget your kindness.

As we were approaching clubroom I noted that Orimoto started to walk a little bit slower, more hesitant, she even started to laugh nervously. Is she afraid of Yukinoshita? I mean Yukinoshita may be scary but present Yukinoshita isn't even half as frightening as she used to be. I guess Yuigahama also noticed Orimoto's unsureness because she hugged her and said something I didn't hear, but it definitely worked because laughed cheerfully and hugged Yuigahama back.

Yuigahama-san I'm sorry I mentally black mouthed you just a second ago. You're definitely know how to ease the tension. People like you are probably very important in society so just stay the way you are, okay?

Finally we arrived at the clubroom. Girls stopped and looked at me, probably waiting for some signal. Why are you waiting I'm definitely not a MC, just go ahead. I tilted my head in question so girls looked between self and pointed at the door.

"Seriously?" I muttered. In answer there were only continuous nodding from each girl.

I bet the whole scene looked comical, the three of teenagers standing at the door. Waiting for God only knows what, making some weird gestures. It seems there's no other way, I'm going first. Hey but why am I nervous? There's nothing to be afraid of, right?

To encourage myself I looked at Yuigahama, she fist pumped in similar way like before marathon some time ago. I gave her a thumb up and looked at Orimoto on my other side. For a split second she shyly averted her gaze, which in Orimoto's case it's weird, but a moment later she beamed in her usual Haruhi way. It's hard to admit but I really like her smile it's strangely reassuring, like there's something heartwarming in it. I think it's the same feeling I get when Yukinoshita smiles. The warm and cozy sensation deep inside me spreading through my body.

It seems I was looking at Orimoto for too long, because Yuigahama coughed to grab my attention. When I looked at her, she pouted and pointed at the door. Right Yuigahama, it's time.

Damn, I feel like some jRPG hero just before boss fight. Finally after a second I opened door to the clubroom and walked in. Near the table in her usual spot sat Yukinoshita, as always she was reading book, probably some English novel, in front of her there was her fancy teacup. She looked at me from her book and said.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo." I answered with my typical greeting. There's nothing better than yo. Every other type of welcome quickly and surly become out of date but yo is timeless. It's like beacon of hope for loners, it's universal so outsiders don't have to wonder about proper greeting. It's definitely one of the best mankind has to offer for people like me.

"Are you alone, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked me and stood up, probably to brew some tea. Ah I get it, she wants to know how much tea she need to prepare. As I were to answer her Yuigahama barged into room dragging Orimoto along.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!"

Hearing Yuigahama's voice Yukinoshita gracefully turned to face her best friend but when she noticed Orimoto, her appearance immediately changed from harmless Ice Princess to full Ice Queen one. Yukinoshita-san it's obvious that you not fine with Orimoto presence.

"Good afternoon, Yuigahama-san, Orimoto-san."

"Good afternoon, Yukinoshita-san." Orimoto slightly bowed. Oh, I see you two are still on formal base. I get it, but please try to not kill each other, okay? I want to stay sane until Isshiki madness ends.

Awkward silence emerged and the fourth of us stayed motionless. Yuigahama was looking between Orimoto and Yukinoshita while playing with her hands. Other girls stared at each other in total silence, it was perfect staring contest. Neither Orimoto nor Yukinoshita wanted to look away so both of them tried their best. Meanwhile I decided to sit and have a read, it's much more thrilling to read even the poorest light novel than to cheer at staring contest. So I read almost twenty seconds before both girls simultaneously looked away and made "hmpf" sound. Thank you Isshiki-san, it's going to be very tiresome month.

While Yukinoshita returned to brewing excellent as always tea, Orimoto got herself a chair and sat between mine's and Yuigahama's sits. Speaking of Yuigahama she was still nervous while she tried to help Yukinoshita, but was immediately dismissed. So I, Orimoto and now Yuigahama sat in silence and waited for Yukinoshita.

If I recall, today Isshiki's going to fill us in about her great project called 'How to make Hikigaya Hachiman's life even more traumatic.', it's pretty good codename by the way.

Finally Yukinoshita brought tray with teapot, Yuigahama's and mine's mugs, her fancy teacup and apparently Orimoto's paper cup. Beside visible hostility towards Orimoto, Yukinoshita is still well-mannered host. Everybody in unison sipped from their respectful cups and made a blissful sigh. It was probably the best tea Yukinoshita ever made. I looked at Yukinoshita from above my cup and saw her observing Orimoto diligently. When Orimoto exhaled in delight, Yukinoshita immediately giggled under her breath, so you just wanted to show off, sigh girls and their hierarchy.

"Yukinoshita-san. Tea's really delicious. Could you tell me what brand it is? I would like to try it at home." Orimoto asked out of blue but it's really good question because only Yukinoshita know what we are drinking every day. I bet it's some imported, luxurious and very expensive brand picked by the fair maidens on the sunlit hills of Ceylon.

"It's local Chiba brand from konbini, I choose it because it has the best price to quality ratio."

"Such a housewife…" I muttered under my breath slightly jealous of her housewife skills.

"What did you say Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita gave me a stern look.

"Orimoto's right. Tea's delightful."

"I'm glad you like it." Yukinoshita smiled and sipped her tea. Yukinoshita-san is getting easier to defuse this days, it's almost as easy as to trick Yuigahama.

"I wish I made as good tea as you, Yukinoshita-san." Orimoto said while looking distant after a long pause between the four of us.

It piqued my curiosity since Orimoto I knew in middle school would never admit to be inferior to someone, after all her confidence was one of reasons my old self was attracted to her in the first place. But my present self lately learned that no one's perfect and Orimoto isn't exception. I guess that's how life works, everybody's different and lacking.

Speaking of tea, if someone told me two years ago I will have tea with three beautiful girls and they won't be my sister, mother and grandma I wouldn't believe them... Wait is there really three pretty girls in one room with ME? I looked around carefully to confirm and I reached fascinating conclusion.

Lazy but genius MC. Checked.

Nice and friendly girl from the same class. Checked.

At a glance strong and distant but in fact vulnerable and kind ojou-sama. Checked.

Past love interest or childhood friend. Checked.

And there's even more…

Sly kouhai. Checked.

Delinquent but actually stay-at-home type. Checked.

Caring tsundere. Checked.

Fujoshi. Checked.

Beautiful, older onee-san type. Checked.

Young attractive sensei. Checked.

Feminine looking trap. Checked.

Ladies and gentlemen I'm a one hundred percent harem king. Thank you Gods of Rom-Coms. It's probably the happiest day in my life, I finally realized there's still hope for a happy ending.

Wait a minute, actually there's something common between all heroines, all of them are somehow connected to Hayama… Sh*t, as excepted I'm only supporting character in Hayama harem story. Shattered dreams, missed chances, crushed hopes… Curse you Gods of Rom-Coms…

While I was absorbed in my delusions and mentally cried, girls walked over clubroom's small kitchenette, Yukinoshita like some mentor were instructing Yuigahama and Orimoto how to properly brew a tea. Yukinoshita's apprentices listened carefully and focused on theirs master every motion like in some Shaolin temple. Oi, Yuigahama if you only pay as much attention to your studies…

We didn't make a proper arrangement with Isshiki so I let the girls have fun and had some read. It's amazing how girls are doing well, apparently Yukinoshita's mellowing faster than I excepted because so far Orimoto didn't cry even once.

* * *

Finally Isshiki and Student Council arrived so we started to discuss her proposal. Actually with the experience from the last few events Service Club helped to organize, everything went smoothly. Tasks were given, some general ideas were discussed, your typical afternoon in Service Club also I as usual were called peon although this time I wasn't the only wretch. Both guys from Student Council were designated to become slaves likewise, so please call Japan once again a patriarchal nation and I'll laugh at your face.

Sometime later the meeting was finally over and Executive Director Isshiki dismissed us. Apparently she wanted to talk more with her Grey Eminency Yukinoshita and Court Jester Yuigahama so Orimoto, I and rest of the Student Council were shooed away, I didn't mind though. Less is more, especially when it comes to duties and work also I'm going home earlier, which is nice. Coming home so early means I will have more time for my hobbies, there's still Bravely Second I haven't played yet.

So with a small talk Orimoto and I started pedaling home, obviously we're living in the same neighborhood so I guess she will become my new coming-home-buddy for the next month or more. Not that I mind, it's even useful. I mean strangely people stopped to look at me suspiciously, do I really look like bike-thief? Come on, it's been mine for 4 years already…

Plan was simple – go home, and everything went according to it until Orimoto and I pass by newly opened shopping mall. Suddenly, mid-sentence, Orimoto stopped her bike. After a few seconds I realized something was off and stopped as well, when I looked at her she was glancing quietly at the mall, apparently considering something. I stayed quiet and in the meanwhile examined her backlighted silhouette. In the sunlight she was really eye-catching, her brown hairs lightened and slim figure clearly visible.

Then I observed something interesting to every healthy young man. Orimoto's has a very nice-looking breasts, I mean she isn't flat chested like Yukinoshita neither she has big boobs like Yuigahama, she's somewhere in between the two. Ahem, I'm not looking at her bosom like a pervert, its j-ust… just… eh, whatever.

Few more seconds elapsed before she finally spoke.

"Hey, Hikigaya. Let's go to the mall." **[2]**

"What for?"

"It's still early and I wanna have fun." Orimoto glanced at me and said playfully.

"I'm sorry, there's no fun with me." Riajuu's and their urge to have fun… Obviously I can have fun but only alone not with someone else. Oh right, Totsuka. Yes, with him I would have a lot of fun, but only with him. For the rest of my life.

"Hilarious, Hikigaya. Let's go." She laughed and got off her bike.

"I don't want to." I responded truthfully, after all genuine gentleman shouldn't deceive ladies.

"I wanna hang out with you." She moved dangerously close to me. Damn, she's fast.

"I don't want to hang out." I want to read novels all night long.

"Hikigaya, please just once." Orimoto begged me with her big brown eyes looking at me pleadingly. I tried to resist her, seriously I even looked away from her, but it seems I really have a soft spot for girls. I would instantly refuse to Zaimokuza or that damn Hayama. But when it comes to my angel Totsuka or girls, especially younger ones, I just can't let them down. Probably it's my onii-chan skills side effect. It seem like I need to live with curse of the pushover for the rest of my life…

*Sigh * "Fine…" I had a hunch the resistance is futile. **[3]**

I hope I won't regret it…

Orimoto face changed into more cheerful in split-second, her sparkling eyes and grin made her look really cocky.

"Hikigaya, you won't regret it!" Are you mind reading me?

Orimoto grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the mall. I didn't have chance to respond neither to resist since she's surprisingly strong. Mental note, don't make Orimoto hit you.

"Orimoto wait! Bikes! You've forgotten bikes!" I desperately tried not to abandon my faithful steed.

"Oh. Right bikes." Orimoto immediately released my arm and got back for her bike. Why is she in such a hurry? It's not like I'll run away. Run away… I definitely should try it.

* * *

And I didn't run away…

After a two hours long shopping-spree we have finally rested in small trendy looking bistro full of young, successful and wealthy people. It's not bad, though. The two of us, sat at the background near the windows. Chairs are simple but cozy and the whole interior looks nice and what most important for me food we ordered was really, really good. I'm sorry Komachi but onii-chan was very hungry, I had to eat something or I would starve to death. I've ordered chicken tortilla with double cheese, no tomatoes and iced coffee, Orimoto's ordered Mexican risotto and lemonade. In the meantime Orimoto took an enormous amount of photos. Firstly before we ate she photographed her dish and drink, next mine's plate and drink, next bistro décor, window view, her shopping bags and even me, by the way I worry to who all of those photos were sent…

Finally we finished our meals and relaxed, we had great view of my beloved Chiba so I was looking at the scenery while Orimoto browsed her purchases. She bought almost entire mall, there were cute socks, sandals, summer-dresses, skirts, blouses, hats, purses, accessories, etc.

Curious from where she had so much money I asked her casually.

"Oi Orimoto. You've bought a lot. Are you one of those rich kids?" One rich girl among my acquaintances is enough for middle-class guy like me.

"Nope, I'm a part-timer at that café near your home." She didn't even looked away from her shopping-bags. It's rude you know.

"Ah. I've never been there." Actually I'm rarely being anywhere besides home, school and Saizeriya.

"You should definitely drop by. I'll give you some discount." Orimoto grinned at me and gave me a thumb-up.

"You've convinced me. I'll definite come by." I smiled at the thought of a discount and nodded vigorously. I'll treat Komachi to some cake and hot chocolate, she deserves some pampering from her big brother. It's a win-win situation, I'll get some discount, discount hunting is some of the most important househusband traits so I need to train my skills, and Komachi will be pleased.

"But you need to show this special coupon." Orimoto took out from her schoolbag two photo-booth pictures and waved them at my face. At a sight of it my expression changed from genuine happiness to sorrow. God, why I agreed to this madness?

Actually I was forcefully dragged to the one of the infamous purikura's. **[4]** I didn't know what to do so I stood still, while Orimoto skillfully operated the machine. *flash* I stood petrified. *flash* again I stood still. *flash* I wanted to die. Suddenly Orimoto found out I didn't pose so she hit me in the guts, making me cringe. Due to it, our faces got close together thus Orimoto took advantage and got the final photo. In that photo there were my winced face next to Orimoto's cheerful one. She added some cute stamps and printed out the picture. At the photos Orimoto looked like she had fun so in the end I didn't mind although I didn't want to show them to anyone, especially my clubmates.

"Here you are." Orimoto handed me my copy of the purikura picture.

"Please destroy it." I tried to cover up my humiliation.

"No way. I'm keeping it."

*Sigh*

When I glanced once again at the picture Orimoto looked really happy, especially at the last one. Where our faces were close and my hand impulsively covered my stomach with her hand in between. Replace grimace on my face with a smile and here you are, the perfect couple photo.

I looked at Orimoto, she was inspecting the printout and chuckling. I took my copy of picture and carefully placed it in my wallet.

I guess hanging out with Orimoto isn't so bad.

"So you're keeping it." Orimoto said with sincere smile.

Busted.

"Y-yeah, I used my allowance to paid for it so it's natural I won't throw it away so easily." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"I've told you Hikigaya you will have fun."

"I didn't have fun although next time I'll show you what the real fun is." I said and puffed out.

"Hilarious Hikigaya, so you already planning the next time? It definitely means you had fun."

"Fine, I had a little fun." I finally admitted and I felt my cheeks reddened.

It's true I had fun with her. Despite being dragged from one store to another, despite being forced to carry all her shopping bags, we laughed together, we played together I simply enjoyed time we spent together. Orimoto's even livelier than Yuigahama so there wasn't time for boredom, with her certainly time flies…

"Me too, let's hang out again. Okay?" Orimoto smiled cutely and looked at me with honest anticipation. Those big brown eyes, she's definitely pretty.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do anyway." I looked away and pretended not to be affected by her stare.

Orimoto nodded a few times and started browsing internet. After a while she found the right website and started reading. Unfortunately I've only noticed part of the website's headline _Top 10 spots for the first…._

"Let's go to the Destinyland. I've never been there." She said suddenly and pointed at me with her index finger almost knocking over her glass.

"Just the two of us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Like only us?"

"Yes, Hikigaya." Orimoto pouted in impatience.

Even loner like me knows it's the perfect dating place. Last time I've been there, I've seen 99% of all Chiba couples, they were literally everywhere, on the rides, near the food stands, in the souvenir store, on the parade. Everywhere.

It's not like I don't want to go, I just don't want to cause a misunderstanding or get any delusions. I'm experienced loner and I have a strong will but Orimoto's really nice girl so I might confuse her actions again… But she said we're friends, right? There's nothing going between us, so I assume it's harmless to go?

Fine, I'll go. I just need to do my best. Everything going to be alright, you're cool and perfectly prepared. So yeah, just agree.

"Well, I guess I'm okay?"

"Hilarious, Hikigaya just say you wanna go." Orimoto leaned and showed her cleavage to me.

Woman, you took off your tie before you started your shopping spree, I can see almost everything and by the way I really like the way lace and white fabric match.

I looked my eyes away in embarrassment and muttered.

"I've been there recently. I'd prefer going somewhere else."

"Have you?" Orimoto backed away and went silent.

Her face visibly changed, from the cheerful to the gloomy in no time. She were smiling gloomy with her down casted eyes looked at her twiddling fingers. Orimoto's sad face may be called cute but when looking at her I felt only guilt. Basically I don't like seeing ladies crying or being sad, whenever I see one I have an urge to help her. Probably it's one of the main reasons I've accepted so many requests in my Service Club career.

"Yes, I have. As a part of Service Club request though. So I guess I'd like to go off-duty and properly enjoy the theme park." I said, as I nervously scratched my head.

Just like a moment ago, her face changed instantly. Orimoto's eyes sparkled and she beamed like her usual self. She looked right into my eyes, trying to find out if I'm serious, then she gave me a thumb up and shouted.

"Preach it!"

Yep, she's definitely energetic. Energetic in that damn riajuu way but strangely I don't mind. Perhaps that's the way she is. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked out of the windows with the small smile on my face.

* * *

Sunset colored sky and the city skyline in deep orange, it's time for evening rush. Men were flying home after a bunch of worthless labor in corporation, students were getting back home from cram school and even some of belated housewives were returning from the last-minute shopping. We should be going home too, I bet Komachi's worried. Maybe I should text her, I mean her big brother isn't the hanging out type, so it makes sense to reassure her.

I typed a long and very emotional message to my little sister, in which I comforted her and pledged my safe return. That should get me a lot of Komachi points but instead all I got was harsh and heartless reply.

 _OK. Buy some ice-cream on your way home._

Suddenly Orimoto's voice bring me back from cold void.

"Hikigaya, hand me your phone for a second."

What do you need my phone for? It's just a popular high-end mobile I use to kill some time and get SPAM from Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Why?"

"Just hand it." Orimoto reached out her hand and smiled innocently.

"Fine." It seems I'm really a pushover.

I gave Orimoto my phone and her fingers started to move on the FTL speed. I didn't have any time to react when she returned phone to me and said.

"Here, text me when you get home."

So she added her contact info? She even named herself _Kaori!_ but why's there exclamation mark?

"You've never replied to my e-mails in the middle school." I said with the straight face.

Orimoto titled her head and wondered about my words. Finally she seriously said.

"I don't remember giving you my e-mail address."

"Right."

Truthfully I indirectly received it from one of Orimoto's friends and as excepted she probably blocked or ignored emails from the unknown address.

Orimoto broke the awkward silence and spoke while pointing at me.

"Anyway. Just text me okay?"

"What's the point?"

"I need to send you details about Destinyland."

It seems logical so there's no point in avoiding it.

"I'll do my best." I said and put my phone into my trousers' pocket.

"Hilarious!" Orimoto said and burst into the laughter.

After Orimoto calmed down we paid the bill and left the bistro. While we were going to take our bikes we met the worst possible person. That person was wearing a stylish brown leather boots, skinny fit jeans and beige poncho. Purple eyes and the short black hair, she's definitely person you easily point out from the crowd.

Unfortunately, she easily points me out from the crowd too…

"Hikigaya-kun, yahallo!"

* * *

 **[1]** **Multiple X-men references.**

 **[2] HIMYM – Robin Sparkles reference.**

 **[3] Star Trek reference. When I was a kid Borg used to freak me out.**

 **[4] Photo sticker booth in Japan. Apparently very popular among Japanese teenagers.**

 **Once again I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner but it may be difficult because of my job. Also I'm aware because of working my ass off as a corporate slave my writing worsened, dialogue are more forced and action actually doesn't exist. I guess there's too much I'm trying to put into each chapter therefore I'd appreciate some advice so don't forget to review.**

 **I'm worried my interaction between Orimoto and 8man are too much OOC, I don't have a proper glimpse how to write them together. I think it should be a little more harsh at the Hachiman end.**

 **I can't wait for the upcoming Oregairu OVA, it's probably the best solace we could get before the LN Vol. 12 release.**


	4. Help

**Chapter IV**

"Hikigaya-kun, yahallo!"

Everybody know that one person they really, really don't want to meet. One may not get along with that person, may not like that person or like me don't want to see anyone familiar. So no hard feelings Yukinoshita-san but you're most certainly not welcomed right now. Actually you're not welcomed at all, never.

Being seen by you while I'm leaving a fancy bistro with Orimoto isn't better at all. It's ten thousand times worse than anything I could imagine at the moment. It's worse than being forced to read some of Zaimokuza's recent literature achievements or doing chores.

Basically it's like being at the family get-together with some distant relatives you've never seen before. Living hell.

I think there's only one way to avoid total cataclysm - run away. I just need to get my phone and pretend I didn't see her. It's pretty simple and well trained strategy so success rate is about 80% I guess. 99% with Stealth Hikki skill activated. Yeah, definitely worth to give a shot.

Checking my six.

Enemy advancing.

Evasive maneuvers in 3…

2…

1…

"Hikigaya-kun stop. I know what you trying to do so pocket that phone immediately." Honeyed voice called me from behind.

Busted.

I sighed and turned to face the devil itself.

"Oh, Yukinoshita-san what a coincidence. You see I'm rushing home so I'll be going. It was nice to see you. Bye." I tried my best to cast some confusion.

"Drop the act, Hikigaya-kun"

Mission failed.

"You cannot run away from your beautiful onee-san. By the way you're horrible actor Hikigaya-kun." Haruno said and violated my personal space. Her index finger poking my chest made me stiffen up.

"Mom says I'm really good at playing the role of good-for-nothing lazy-bones." I replied with my usual poker face.

Haruno smirked and took my arm, pressing my body to hers. I feel them, I FEEL THEM! I fidgeted at the warm and soft sensation causing Yukinoshita's older sister to lean more and whisper in soft voice right into my ear.

"At the nights I like to play roles too."

This clearly seductive remark triggered NSFW fantasies in my head and caused me to redden. My face felt hot and only sound I was able to make was a single groan.

Haruno laughed in amusement and tried to tease me even more but someone's call interrupted her.

"Hikigaya!"

I've totally forgotten about her… I'm sorry but it was too much seduce to handle.

"Oh, so you're cheating on my little sister Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno let my arm and asked while eyeing Orimoto up.

"We're just going home the same way." I immediately tried to clear any misunderstanding Haruno might come with.

"Isn't you one of Hikigaya-kun's colleagues from middle school?" Haruno ignored me completely.

"Yeap, I'm Orimoto Kaori. Hikigaya's friend."

I don't remember being your friend. Actually after my social suicide aka confession to you back in the middle school, we've don't even talk to each other until recently. So at best I'm not complete stranger to you.

"Friend?" Haruno asked dubiously.

"Yeah, we're hanging out after school."

"Oh, so you're really two timing Hikigaya-kun." Haruno smiled devilishly.

God, she's going to tease me even more.

"How am I supposed to be two timing if I'm not in any relationship?" I asked with visible annoyance.

"Yukino-chan will be disappointed, my future ~brother-in-law~" Last words Haruno said in melodic voice to tease me even more.

"Hikigaya, are you and Yukinoshita-san dating?" Kaori asked with an awkward smile.

"Of course not, she's only messing up with me." I tried hopelessly to ease this uncomfortable situation. It's getting more and more dangerous, that's why I try to avoid Haruno for all cost. She's just too much to handle.

"Everybody know you have feelings for each other." Haruno mocked me again.

"We don't. We basically hate each other." I face-palmed and deeply sighed. She's really annoying.

"The quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love." Haruno raised her index finger and said in a way of old literature teacher, I don't have in mind anyone particular and evidently not Hiratsuka-sensei.

"It's getting late I'm going home or Komachi would be worried." I announced to finally escape the older Yukinoshita sister.

"You're no fun Hikigaya-kun." Haruno pouted.

"If I were funny I would be at least class jester." I dismissed Haruno and shook my head in resignation. "If you don't need something from me I'm going home Yukinoshita-san."

"So harsh, you meanie. I just need some company to kill time with." Haruno cried in fake sadness.

"Good luck finding one. Orimoto I'm going home and you?"

"Just a second." Orimoto looked at me briefly and asked "Waiting for someone, Yukinoshita-senpai?"

"Yes." Haruno admitted with her typical face.

"For Hayama-kun?"

"Ahh ha ha, no." Haruno laughed and waved hands in front of her chest. "For someone else." She added still laughing but her eyes were stern.

Haruno is rather person you wait for not vice-versa. Which means it must be someone very important, maybe even Prime Minister, or she's forced to act like that. Either way it isn't something I should be concerned. Minding my own business is the best way to live happily, especially in Haruno case.

While we were chatting like a bunch of good friends, we are not by the way, husky male voice called Haruno over. He was medium-height slim Japanese with handsome face, almond-shaped brown eyes and thick black hair. In casual cloths he seemed to be in his mid-twenties.

"It seems I'm done waiting. Bye, Hikigaya-kun. Bye, Kaori-chan." Haruno bit her farewell and rushed to the man who called her.

"Bye." Said Orimoto and observed Yukinoshita's older sister just like me.

Yukinoshita Haruno rushed to someone, yes she R-U-S-H-E-D, she even acted all girly, clung to his arm and kissed him in the cheek. It was very western-style greeting, one would say even shocking to act so naughty in public. However the man didn't care as he smiled and walked away with Haruno.

"I bet Haruno-san really likes him." Orimoto said still looking at the young couple disappearing in the crowd.

"She does not." I said while turning back to the exit.

Despite our questionable relationship I can perfectly see through her mask. Yukinoshita Haruno isn't some maiden in love, she's completely opposite. However it isn't my concern… at least not yet.

* * *

On my way home I bought some ice-creams for Komachi as I promised to my cute little sister. Even before I reached the entrance Komachi dashed from the door and furiously attacked shopping bag I was holding.

"Oniiiiiiiii-chan you're late!" Komachi shouted and instantly unwrapped chocolate ice cone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said as I followed my sister into home.

My parents were working and both Komachi and I already ate dinner so we sat in the living room and watched some TV before going to sleep. Your typical sibling evening, where Komachi is laughing at some idiots in some stupid reality show and I'm patting true Lord of this Hikigaya household Kamakura.

I guess it's time to text Orimoto. She asked me to and I don't want to hear her whining all about me ignoring her.

 _It's Hikigaya. I'm home._

Excellent, simple and terse. Good work Hachiman. I clicked send and waited approximately five second for reply. Woah, she's fast.

 _Hikigaya, you're terrible at texting._

 _I guess I need to teach you ^^_

 _Try to use some kaomoji, kay?_ _(＾▽＾)_

I guess she's somewhere in between Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Her text was pretty normal, not that I've seen many texts, but definitely it's more readable than Yuigahama's. Surprisingly though I thought she would text more in Yuigahama style.

 _Texts should be simple and legible._

 _I prefer old and good laconic style._

 _Deal with it_ _( •_•) ( •_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)_

I haven't wait long before Orimoto texted back.

 _Wow, so cool! :D_

 _Anyway mom needs help, I'll be going :|_

 _See you at school, g'night_ _(_ _(_ _ｴ_ _)_ _)_ _ﾉ_

I half smiled and texted her some simple goodbyes. When I looked to my right I saw Komachi watching me closely. My little sister was still looking at me so I sighed and finally asked her.

"What?"

"You were smiling creepily." Komachi said with disgusted face and looked back at TV.

Komachi are you turning into Yukinoshita? Please stop, don't be like her. I beg you, do it for your brother okay?

"It's not a crime, right?" I said and stood up. It's time for some gaming.

"Onii-chan, it is crime if you were watching adult stuff." Komachi said as she opened her arms to embrace Kamakura who jumped right onto her laps.

Komachi I'm worried how low you think about me. I need to check if she isn't texting to much with Yukinoshita. They relationship may be very dangerous to my peace of mind.

"Nah, I were just texting someone."

"G-girl?" Komachi said with a face of disbelief.

"Yeah." I said and embarrassingly scratched my head.

"Kyaa! Onii-chan you're finally growing up! It makes Komachi very happy! Who is she? Yui-san? Yukino-san? Who texted first? I have so many questions Onii-chan!"

I have never seen Komachi so happy before. She started jumping in excitement which chased Kamakura away.

"Calm down Komachi it's nothing like that."

"Onii-chan YOU were texting girl, it must be like that!"

"We're just acquaintances from middle school and recently we got in touch again. We're working together at some student council project, so you know we need to communicate." I tried to hush Komachi before she alert whole neighborhood.

"She's that girl who gave you chocolates yesterday?" Komachi didn't back down.

"Yeah."

"Onii-chan she totally likes you! I N-E-E-D to meet her ASAP!" Komachi approached me and poked me in the chest.

"She doesn't like me and I doesn't like her. She's even rejected me once before in the middle school." I said with growing inpatient. I need to end this conversation before Komachi get even more delusional about my love life.

Komachi visibly sadden, her head dropped and her hand took mine.

"Onii-chan is she that girl who made you suffer so much?" Komachi voice trembled and her hand squeezed mine to the level it actually was painful.

Ah the beautiful day of my first social suicide, I remember it well. That day I confessed to Orimoto and she rejected me. One may think it's nothing special, typical school drama, boy confess to a girl and get rejected. Then he's miserable but finally move on and fall for other girl, whose this time likes him back and they live happily ever after. Of course I have only read about it in Komachi's shoujo mangas, because in my case it happened a lot more different.

Orimoto back than was nice to everyone but I failed to see through her kindness. She didn't particularly liked me, she was kind to everyone, even to a creeps like me. So in my delusion I confessed and get friend zoned in the worst way ever. The way where girl says 'Let's be friends.' but never talks to you again. Next day after my confession the entire school knew that Hikigaya the Creep confessed and bullied my even more than before. But I couldn't care less about bullies, I was used to being ridiculed my entire life. The worst of all, Orimoto  
who I thought wanted to be my friend, abandoned me. It shattered my heart and caused me to change. That was a day when old Hachiman died and the new, better one were born. Day when Hikigaya Hachiman became loner.

"Yeah, but don't worry Komachi I'm cool now. It was a long time ago and actually I'm somehow grateful to her because it made me who I am." I tried to reassure my little sister, whose head was still dropped. I think she don't want to show me her teary eyes.

"Onii-chan I saw you back then. You were devastated, I was really worried about you. A-and when you finally was able to become friends with Yukino-san and Yui-san, she steps into your life again. I don't like it, Onii-chan. I don't like her and I don't want you to suffer again." Komachi cried and hit my chest several times.

I know how she feels, I would feel the same if someone ever harm my little sister. But she doesn't have to worry so much, this time I'm prepared.

"Don't worry Komachi. I talked it through with her and there's no hard feelings between us. Besides I don't want to be friends with anyone because I have you, my dear sister." I said as I patted Komachi head. "Kyaa, I bet it gave me a lot of Hachiman points." I giggled playfully to cheer Komachi up.

Komachi finally looked at me and sincerely smiled. Yeah, that's the smile older brother should protect.

"You're gross, Onii-chan."

* * *

Next few days I spent working for Isshiki, there's still a lot to do but slowly we're getting there. Surprisingly this time Isshiki is working as hard as Service Club or even harder, she's cooperating with Yukinoshita splendidly. I mean they complement each other just right, there's no visible recess in their work and it seems they getting along better than ever. I think Isshiki sees Yukinoshita as role model and maybe even some maternal figure. To be honest it's good for both Yukinoshita and Isshiki, Yukinoshita is improving her social skills and Isshiki's learning how to be better School President. It's beneficial to them so I don't mind even if sometimes they whisper after giving me weird look.

Of course Yuigahama and Orimoto doing fine as well, after all they are both very social so there's no miscommunication between them. They're working hard while chatting happily. I guess having Orimoto in the club isn't bad, she's getting Yuigahama attention so I'm saved from Yuigahama blabbering. Despite speaking more in 10 minutes than I've spoken my entire life they don't slacking off. The job they were entrusted is done so even persnickety Yukinoshita had to praise them.

Speaking of Yukinoshita, her interaction with Orimoto was, to put it mildly, limited to a minimum. They greeted each other, spoke some polite words and said goodbyes. Yuigahama and Isshiki also noticed it and tried to help them but were ineffective. Yukinoshita's in some cases may be very stubborn.

Those days after club activities I have been going home with Orimoto. Every time she dragged me to different place. Shopping mall, crepe shop and even arcade, it's funny how at the first it's a pain but later you actually enjoy it. I've been hanging out with Zaimokuza and Tostsuka for a long time but going out with Orimoto is something else. Of course if I were alone with Totsuka it would be something else too, but damn you Zaimokuza. Why do you have to meddle in? I don't need a chaperon, do you understand? Yes? Good, because next time I'm going to have some fun only with angelic Totsuka.

Finally Friday, day of my "date" with Yukinoshita, has come. As far it's going as usual, there are Yuigahama and Orimoto chatting, Isshiki discussing some urgent matters with Yukinoshita and I doing my work of a slave. Nothing different except Yukinoshita glancing at me more frequent than usual.

"It's getting late, let's call it a day." Yukinoshita said and looked at me.

"Suits me fine." I said nonchalantly and started tidying up me workspace.

"Senpaaaaaaai, Yukinoshita-senpai, there's still a lot to do." Isshiki whined.

"I'm sorry Isshiki-san but there's a pressing matter I need to deal with."

So I am a matter you need to deal with? It hurts Yukinoshita-san, it really does.

"I just don't want to work anymore." I added truthfully.

Everybody looked at me blankly.

"Senpai…"

"Hikigaya…"

"Hikki…"

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just Hikki." Yuigahama said with smile and other girls nodded.

"So let's go home together Hikigaya" Orimoto asked which gave her glares from the other girls. I guess they are concerned about her chastity, come on I am not a sex offender so please, just stop.

"Ah, todays no good. There's something I need to do. So Yukinoshita calling it a day earlier actually suits me. Sorry, maybe next time." I spoke and slightly bowed in apologize to Orimoto.

"It's fine Hikigaya. Monday though I'm counting on you." Orimoto grinned with her million wat smile.

"Sure." I gave Orimoto thumb up and smiled as well.

Yuigahama, Isshiki and Yukinoshita looked at us weirdly. Isshiki pouted and Yuigahama whispered Hikki. Yukinoshita though, glared coldly at me. Scary Yukinoshita, you're being scary.

"Anyway, I'll be going first. See you on Monday." I added and left. The only thing I heard were silent voices coming through the door.

* * *

There's about 50 minutes before my appointment with Yukinoshita, and about 15 minutes bike-ride to the mall. As Yukinoshita insisted we should go separately and meet at the mall. She probably wants to avoid gossip as much as possible, but hey Ms. Smart we're actually going to hang together at the mall and it's like 100% gossip material. Did you think about it? I need to think about something if any gossips occur. Maybe I should go with stalking or blackmailing route.

Finally I've arrived at the mall and sat at the bench. There's plenty of time left so I took out my phone and started browsing the internet.

There's some local news about new café or whatever, not a single disaster or crime. Another happy and peaceful day in my beloved Chiba. Way to go Chiba, you're the best. I mean it, you're the best place to live. I want to live the rest of my life as a house husband in the beautiful Chiba and then die peacefully. 'The man who lived a dream' will be carved on my tombstone, and remember Komachi no flowers on my grave only a single MAX Coffee can.

Unfortunately I'm a realist and that lovely future of mine will never happen, there's over 50 years of being a corporate slave. Half of century working my ass off to earn money needed to survive, 5 decades of labor, 18250 days of effort to get a pension and lastly to get a heatstroke one day after getting pension rights. I'm going to be the perfect Japan Pension Service client and textbook society member. I would be a role model for all young Japanese. Listen kid, you should be like The Great Hikigaya, work for 50 years and die therefore government and country itself won't collapse. That's a future of Japan aging society…

My reflection were interrupted by a soft cough. When I raised my head I saw Yukinoshita standing before me.

"You were in such a hurry Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said with cocky smile.

I looked at my phone, there's still 10 minutes left to our meeting. Apparently she arrived earlier than excepted, I guess girls supposed to be late, it's some stupid stereotype.

"You came 10 minutes before time, it means you were rushing too." I replied as I stood from the bench.

Yukinoshita flushed, looked sideways and coughed several times. Cute.

"I was merely considerate, seeing you hasting your way here I didn't want you to wait long…"

The last part of the sentence was more mumbled than said and Yukinoshita cheeks got even redder than before. So were mine, I felt my face heating up and to get rid of it I shook my head and replied.

"You didn't have to, it's fine."

After I spoke she looked at me and smiled. Damn she's cute. I need to be more vary around her or I will definitely fall for her. No way, I can't fall for Demon Superwoman, I can't fall for anyone. After all I have my angel Totsuka, (s)he's the only one I need.

"T-thank you, Hikigaya-kun."

"I said it's fine, let's go." I probably sounded a little bit too harsh but damn I'm in danger.

Yukinoshita glared at me and started walking, I waited few seconds and trailed her a few steps behind. I need to minimalize the possible outcomes of this meeting.

Yukinoshita though stopped after a few steps and faced me.

"What are you doing, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I'm walking behind you?"

"I know you like to look at beautiful women, Hiki-pervert-kun. But we're going together to the bookstore so walk beside me, or maybe the thought of walking alongside gorgeous woman as me terrify you, Hiki-gynophobist-kun?"

*Sigh* "I just were cautious."

"Cautious of what?"

"Of us being seen together." There's your reputation to protect Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita put her hand on her chin and wondered for a second. Suddenly her eyes widened and she spoke to me.

"I've said it once before, gossips don't affect me if the closest ones to me know the true."

Yukinoshita still looking at me smiled, the pure and innocent smile. I guess she still don't know the harsh reality. Gossip about her and Hayama were literally nothing, majority of the Hayama's fangirls were simply jealous. Damage after spreading gossip about I and Yukinoshita would be far more severe. Some would be grossed, some even concerned I had blackmailed her or threatened her into some weird crap. It would probably even reached her parents. There's too many to risk, I hate myself for not thinking about it before. I should reject her offer, that way everybody would be happy and safe, especially her. But I guess it's too late, that's why I need to minimalize the outcomes.

"I wonder if Yuigahama know about this rendezvous."

"No, she doesn't."

"That means the eventual gossip will affect your best friend." I tried to reason with her.

Yukinoshita bit her lower lip, and stayed silent for a while.

"I see your point but somehow I just can't agree with you." She looked at me with sincere eyes and have really lovely smile. With that smile Yukinoshita triggered almost all debuffs girl could cast upon young male.

I blushed and felt all of my confidence and reason vanish in a split-second. Just because of one smile I felt like I shouldn't care so much. I felt like sometimes it's fine to just go with the flow and don't think too much. Damn, did I just lost again? Why am I so vulnerable when it comes to beautiful girls?

"Fine, I guess I'll humor you this time." I admitted in defeat.

"Recently you've become surprisingly easy to handle, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said with victorious smirk.

"Don't get so cocky." I said and mentally agreed. I've become too soft, way too soft. Especially for a girls. Maybe I'm not so different from other people, does it mean I'm becoming a riajuu? Oh god, please I don't want to commit suicide…

"Anyway, Hikigaya-kun shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Both Yukinoshita and I started walking, this time beside each other. We walked in silence but when I glanced sideways I saw Yukinoshita smiling face. Seeing her beautiful and pleased face I smiled as well. I hope there won't be any trouble.

At the first everything was pretty normal, a little bit awkward but definitely normal. Yukinoshita and I went to a bookstore and discussed about our favorite authors. Of course Yukinoshita read in English so unsurprisingly she prefer foreign poets and novelists such as T.S. Eliot, Hemingway, Wilde, Lord Byron, Dostoyevsky, Nabokov, Lem or Goethe, but apparently her favorite novel is Ulysses by James Joyce. She said she likes the way Joyce uses language to create a literary work. I'm impressed she managed to read and to understand Ulysses in the original, I heard many natives weren't even able to finish it. But that's Yukinoshita for you.

In the other hand I prefer native Japanese authors. Oe, Murakami, Dazai, Noguchi etc. And of course there are my guilty pleasure, light novels. Perhaps I should try to introduce Yukinoshita to this great genre… At the second thought, she would probably say I'm perverted otaku and I should die. I guess it's not that great idea after all.

After Yukinoshita bought some books, some recommended by me, Yukinoshita asked to continue our meeting somewhere else.

"Hikigaya-kun there's something I would like to discuss, would you like to have some coffee?"

"Yeah sure, but what do you want to talk about?"

"I have a request, Hikigaya-kun."

It pretty surprised me and I had a bad feeling about it.

We've moved to small café and sat at the very end of it. Inside café there were very few customers, mostly couples on dates. Seeing them I've remembered my training date with Isshiki and recent hanging outs with Orimoto. Wait, does it mean I was on dates with her? No… Absolutely no, she would never go on a date with someone like me. Would she? Geez, it's too complicated…

"Is something wrong Hikigaya-kun? Your face is red like tomato."

"Ugh? Ah, I hate tomatoes." I replied half aware what Yukinoshita actually asked me.

*Pfft* "I see." Yukinoshita couldn't stop giggling and I just looked blankly at her.

In a meanwhile our orders arrived and I sipped my black coffee with a way too much of sugar for a normal person, nobody ever dare to try coffee with so much sugar, but to me it's the best. Actually second place just behind Max Coffee.

Yukinoshita as well tasted her beverage and nodded in acceptance. We sat in silence for a while, Yukinoshita probably didn't know how to start the conservation. Finally after a few more sips of her tea she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I would like to ask for a favor from you, Hikigaya-kun."

"Why wouldn't you ask for it officially in the club? I bet Yuigahama would help you without hesitation. " I retorted.

"I wanted to ask you first. If you agree, I would ask Yuigahama for help as well. Besides recently Isshiki-san and your friend Orimoto-san are occupying the clubroom. Perhaps there wasn't a good time to talk about it."

"Orimoto isn't my friend."

"Girlfriend then?" Yukinoshita asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. Actually, we were supposed to talk about your request not my social life." I tried to change topic before it escalates to something really bad.

"Indeed, but Onee-san said she saw you two together."

"Following your logic, we're dating as well." I said and drank some of my super sweet coffee.

"N-no… What a shameful woman would dare to date you…" Yukinoshita's face reddened and she murmured the last part. Geez, do you hate me so much? It's not like us dating is even possible so why are you overacting it.

"Right? So have you get into trouble?"

Yukinoshita regained her composure pretty fast, cleared her through and replied.

"Thank you for your concern, Hikigaya-kun, but no I haven't. My request is about onee-san not me."

As she said I gestured her to continue.

"Hikigaya-kun, as you know my family is wealthy and very influential. To maintain it status we need to make alliances and connections or else my family would be marginalized. My father and especially my mother obviously do not want to lose their position, they're willing to do anything in they might to get more power and of course money." Yukinoshita paused to catch a breath.

"The best way to make strong and long-living alliance is a marriage. Arranged marriage in particular. My parents were betrothed when they were children, it was a transaction, two wealthy families merges to be even greater. Luckily my parents were childhood friends and know each other beforehand, so at the end it wasn't a disaster. But often is much more dramatic... I'm sure at this point you know what my request is about."

"Your sister is forced to marry someone and you want to help her?" I asked rhetorical question. I've knew the answer for this question from when Yukinoshita mentioned her sister.

"Yes, I want to spare her the hell of living with someone she doesn't understand, she doesn't love and she's afraid of." Yukinoshita spoke with determination I've rarely seen in her eyes.

"Will you help me save my sister, Hikigaya-kun?"

Maybe, just maybe it's a perfect opportunity for Yukinoshita to become independent. Effort to save her sister, the real struggle to stand on her own feet. Maybe I shouldn't interfere or else she would never overcome her weaknesses. At the other hand I can't leave her alone, she once said _Someday help me, okay?_

What should I do…? Help Yukinoshita save her sister or refuse her request and let her become truly independent. But is she able to save Haruno-san on her own? Wait, why I am even concerned about Yukinoshita's older sister. She's always messing with me, trying to set up me and Yukinoshita.

*Sigh* "Before I agree, I need to ask you some question."

"It's reasonable. Please ask my anything."

As she spoke I blushed, it's very intimate you know? It's the very first time I'm going to ask Yukinoshita some personal questions, although I've asked her about her career choice, it was school related and this time its family related. See the difference?

"First of all, why Haruno-san not you? I've always thought you're easier to control than Haruno-san." I asked and immediately regretted it. "Ugh, no offense. I mean you were more likeable to be the damsel in distress here." I nervously sipped my coffee.

"None taken, Hikigaya-kun. I must admit it seems like I'm the one to be controlled and oppressed by my parentage, but actually I'm the one to have more liberty. Privilege of being the lesser daughter of Yukinoshita family."

"Elaborate."

"I'm just a good add-on to my family. Good looking, polite, excellent at school. As long as I behave and don't do something utterly stupid I'm allowed to do what I want."

"So basically you're Yukinoshita family official mascot?"

Yukinoshita looked at me with such cold stern I felt like my heart just froze. Is it what the Kay felt? Is there any Gerda willing to save me?

Wait a minute why have I thought about brown color…

"I'm not a mascot." Cold stare intensifies.

"Sorry." I slightly bowed my head in apologize.

"But you're not completely wrong either, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita looked really downcast.

"I guess there are pros and cons of being younger daughter of a rich family, right?" I said to cheer her up a little.

"Indeed. Do you have more questions, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Actually yes. Who's that guy anyway? And who came up with idea of this marriage?"

"His name's Isa Subaru. I don't need to explain you his profile, everything you might want to know is on Wikipedia."

"Huh, so he's a kind of famous guy?"

"Yes, he is. Especially in finance industry. " Yukinoshita took her cup and gestured me to find out about him.

I put out my phone, I felt unhappy seeing there's no notification on my phone, and googled Isa Subaru.

"Age 24… Heir to the Isa Financial Group, Nikkei 225 company, assets about 15 trillion yen... Graduate of Stanford and Keio Business School… Japanese equestrian rider, competed at 2012 Summer Olympics, finishing 5th in dressage…"

What the heck? I looked back and forth between my phone and Yukinoshita. She was calmly waiting for me to say something.

"I think I know what's going on." I said as I put my phone down.

"Yes?" Yukinoshita asked and sipped her drink.

"Basically he's an once-in-a-lifetime chance for your family. Your mother wants to use Haruno-san's charms to take part in his fortune."

"It seems I don't have to answer your second question."

"Does your father knows about it?"

"He's not against it."

"Money corrupts, huh?"

"That's true. You see Hikigaya-kun, sometimes I really hate I was born into Yukinoshita family. I really envy you and Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita said and made a look of the saddest puppy in the world. Her hands gripped a cup tight as she wished to warm up and feel even slightly better.

I had almost uncontrollable urge to hug and comfort her but thankfully I've managed to overcome it. It may seems bad to you guys, but I really don't want to die killed by ferocious blizzard.

"I will help you save yours sister."

"Really?" Yukinoshita raised her head and asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said and gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and her laugh lines looked really cute. I hope she won't eyelift them.

Before I fall for that smile, I need to set some rules about our cooperation. Business first.

"I have some conditions, though." I spoke and looked at Yukinoshita seriously.

"Yes?" Yukinoshita's face changed back to her usual serious one.

"Firstly, we need to get Yuigahama into it. Despite her being airhead, she has very helpful social skills. We might need her help."

"I must agree with you Hikigaya-kun."

"Secondly, we need to make sure Haruno-san is on our side."

"It may be a bit of problem."

There comes a trouble.

"What do you mean?"

"To be frank my sister despite her usual behavior is very obedient when it comes to mother."

"She's willing to sacrifice her own happiness to please your mother?" I asked in disbelief. I've never thought of Haruno this way. But at the other hand, I've seen Haruno interacting with her mother just once. So maybe it's true she's trying to be a good daughter.

"In some way she resembles you, Hikigaya-kun. Selfless and caring even when it means her doom."

"I don't really care." I tried to maintain my opinion.

"I know deep inside you do care. My sister do care too."

"Let's assume you're right about Haruno-san. Then why is she always trying to undermine y…" I don't even need to end this question. She may really be similar to me in more ways I would like to admit.

"Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita titled her head.

"I think I have a glimpse of your sister's reasoning."

"So you admit you and onee-san are alike?"

"Never." I smirked.

* * *

 **Hi guys. It's been a long time since my last update. I'm sorry but I've finally get decent job and I'm really excited about future.**

 **I have pretty much decided who's the end girl and I think it will please at least a few of you.**

 **I'm going to start working on the next chapter immediately and bring it to you ASAP.**

 **(Please have in mind I'm not a native or even a fluent speaker so it takes time…)**


	5. Disturbance

**Yo. It's been a while, right?**

 **It's good to be with you again, really I missed you so much guys...**

 **I guess my writing pace is qutie nice, one chapter per one and a hald year. It's really something XD**

 **So enjoy and stay tuned for the next time.**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

It's been a few days since Yukinoshita asked me for help. And I'm starting to regret my decision to help her out. I had second thoughts many times, it's a manner of mine, I guess. But this time it was a lot severe than usual. I have even thought about leaving it all behind and escape the country. You see I have a feeling that It won't be a smooth ride for I, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita sisters.

Of course I've know this that day with Yukinoshita, but right there being with her, everything seemed to be a lot easier. It's a really frustrating when I'm starting to lose myself with that girl. She's like kryptonite to my Superman, like running too fast to my Flash, like alcoholism to my Tony Stark, I guess you know what I mean.

I'm getting more and more itchy about the thought of resetting our relationship to the point I won't care anymore. Shit, have I confessed I care about her right now? God damn it. My reputation is ruined…

Getting back on a track. Yukinoshita and I have discussed, I guess I can say "our", issue with Yuigahama Monday's morning. Obviously Yuigahama agreed to help Yukinoshita save her sister without hesitation. It's so Yuigahama'ish thing to do and secretly I admire her devotion. Geez, this time I'm really admitting too much, right? Dad, I don't think that box of chocolates was 100% alcohol free as you told me….

Following week we worked very hard to prepare "the best" White Day event in the world. I guess it will be the only one so competition isn't much. One of my tasks were to come up with some slogans on event's posters. Some of my early proposition were dismissed immediately by Yukinoshita. She said something about them being idiotic, insulting to mankind's dignity etc. I believe she's overreacting, but oh well she's the boss after all.

Surprisingly we haven't scheduled any meetings with Kaihin Sougou. It's not I have any objections, since it's better not to interact too much with Tamanawa. He's like everything I despise in human being, literally I feel like I'm regressing as a person whenever I'm in his proximity. Thinking of it, I guess I have to thank Isshiki for her consideration, she's actually saving my life. Dealing with Tamanawa by herself it's really something, so three volley salute for you Isshiki. Wait, she's not deceased solider and it's not a military funeral, Hachiman please stop killing people in your head…

* * *

It's been a lovely Friday afternoon when Orimoto decided to shaken up the clubroom little world and change the status quo. In one way I should be grateful because we have been stuck in the place not going anywhere but in the other way she has released a kraken. Kraken that might hurt everyone, kraken that despite wanting something genuine I am afraid of.

I was working on the White Day Event article for both our schools newspapers, when Orimoto suddenly asked me about our outing to the Destinyland.

"Hikigaya?" Orimoto said to get my attention.

"What's up?" I have answered not knowing what I'm up against.

"Remember last time we've been in café, we've agreed to go to the Destinyland together?" Orimoto asked me casually. But the atmosphere in the clubroom wasn't casual, it was quite the opposite…

I was nervously looking around the room, Isshiki was pretending she's occupied with the work but I saw she was stealing glances at me. Yuigahama was fidgeting in her chair and even started mumbling something I didn't have chance to get. But for me the most devastating was the look that Yukinoshita gave me. I felt remorse when I saw the sadness in her eyes. Her beautiful blue orbs filled with gloom made me, for a second, regret that I've encountered Orimoto once again.

We're just club mates, little more than acquaintances at best. Why are you looking at me like that? I haven't betrayed you, right? I was always faithful to you… Hold your horses, Hachiman. Yukinoshita and I aren't dating, why am I concerned about her? Maybe she really liked the Pan-san ride in Destinyland and she's just jealous I would have a chance to enjoy it once again? Yeah, I guess it must be right that, I'm pretty sure my girl's-in-love-with-me radar is working properly – I mean it hasn't be used for a long time and may be a little bit rusty but I'm confident it was calibrated last year. Take it easy let me have a look into maintenance record… wait a second… Oh, ha-ha I guess I missed the calibration… Damn…

The atmosphere in the clubroom started to be more awkward and even I, the most used to embarrassment and awkwardness person in the globe had enough of it. There's no use to cry over spilled milk, I guess I have to go with the Orimoto's flow. I will try to explain everything to Yukinoshita later… Hmmm, I feel like I'm overlooking someone – ah that's right Yuigahama and Isshiki I guess they deserve an explanation as well.

"Yeah, I remember." I said a little bit colder than I intended. Nonetheless Orimoto wasn't taken aback and just grinned at me.

"I've got the tickets!" Orimoto said and started to search for something in her backpack. After a few seconds she stopped and with the triumphal smile showed them to everyone.

"Ta-dah!" She said cutely and passed me one of the tickets.

I've looked at the ticked Orimoto just gave me. At the front there was a huge Pan-san in the welcoming pose. Dear God don't let the Yukinoshita to see it… She will tear me apart just to get it, hmm but if I recall correctly Yukinoshita has her own year pass, so maybe I am safe after all. At the backside of the ticket there was some information about scheduled visit. Apparently it is a one day fast pass ticket with the 20% off to the all stores in the Destinyland. The date on the tickets said it was valid only this weekend however the price was blacked out probably by the pen.

"So are we going tomorrow?" I asked Orimoto to get sure.

"Yes Hikigaya! I'm really excited I've always wanted to go there." Orimoto said, when I looked at her clearly happy face I have forgotten the look Yukinoshita gave me just a moment ago. What the heck? Are these two my final girls? What happened to the harem of mine? What happened to my sweet Totsuka? Someone please tell me what is happening to me?!

"So I guess I have no other choice?" I asked.

"Hmm, not really." Orimoto beamed me with her one million watt smile. "I will text you the details later, okay? I have to check the trains." Orimoto said and while happily humming returned to her work. She's damn cute…

When I looked at the rest of the girls, Isshiki was whispering something to Yuigahama and the both of them were glancing at the Orimoto's furiously. Oi, Isshiki you shouldn't be like that – you have framed me up in the mocking dates as well, remember? And Yuigahama, know I own you a date but maybe next time? Don't be mad I'm sorry… I really am.

Moving my eyes from the plotting duo, I saw a Yukinoshita still looking at me. Her eyes were still full of sadness and on her face there was that sad smile of the defeated person. Hey, you may have lost the battle but surely you haven't lost the war yet.

…

Gosh.

…

What am I even thinking? Is there some kind of competition in my head between these two girls? I guess I'm quite fond of both Yukinoshita and Orimoto but it's not like I have a feelings for one of them? Or maybe I have feelings for both the girls? Is it even possible to like two people at the same time? I'm confused...

Looking in Yukinoshita eyes, I have whispered 'sorry' and then she has closed her eyes and nodded. I hope she's not that mad.

"Have you said something, Hikigaya?" Orimoto sitting next to me must have heard me apologizing Yukinoshita.

"Nah, don't mind it." I have answered and got back to my own work.

"Okay." Orimoto simply nodded.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, no one has dared to say anything. Despite me being rather a quiet person, the silence in the clubroom wasn't peaceful - it was dreadful. I fidgeted in my own chair and waited impatiently to finally go home. I need to rest mentally before tomorrow's expedition with Orimoto.

When the time has come to end the club activities, the whole club has stand up in unison, ready to go. Yuigahama was still whispering with Isshiki about something, and I hope they don't plot a murder.

To my surprise Orimoto said she can't go home with me, saying something about the shopping and preparations she must do or whatever. Who knows what kind of preparation she has meant. Somehow I felt disappointed that today we won't be coming home together, I guess I have grown used to our little routine, It may take a little bit longer to get home but it's definitely more entertaining.

Not wanting to waste more time of my precious weekend I started to walk home after I have said my goodbyes to the others. But firstly I have to pee, I'm not sure if I hold it until home.

When I have gone back to the parking lot, I saw the raven haired girl, whose posture I have already know quite good. Have I just now admitted that I'm her stalker? Maybe I should report myself to the police?

When I came closer, Yukinoshita has apparently heard I'm approaching, because she turned to face me.

"Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said when she saw me. Her voice was clear with the trace of doubt.

"Are you okay Yukinoshita?" I have asked concerned what may have happened while I was in toilet.

"May I ask you to accompany me home?" Yukinoshita has asked me.

I would lie if I say it didn't surprised me. But not thinking too much about it I have agreed. And so the two of us walked through the Chiba while the sunset has light everything in the warm colors. I guess the spring is slowly but surely coming to the town.

* * *

Most of the walk here was a silence between Yukinoshita and I. When I looked at her for the 500th time in the last 10 minutes I saw she was tense. Maybe she's nervous about her sister, I have asked myself. This time the silence between us wasn't comforting as usual so I have decided to ask her what the matter is, trying to reassure her as well as myself.

"Is everything all right?"

"Hikigaya-kun. Actually…" Yukinoshita said as she stopped near the entrance to the little park in the middle of her neighborhood. "W-would you like to sit down for a while?" she gestured the bench at the entrance of the park.

Regardless of the evening the seat just like the whole park was well lighted, there weren't much spots covered in shadow. The whole park seemed like a nice place for families and people who wanted to enjoy the nature even in the big city center. I imagine I would go here with my own family, seating at the bench with my beautiful wife, looking at our kids playing at the playground. Three children is the necessary minimum, as the proper Japanese citizen I think that having two kids is not enough, I mean in general it takes two people to have children so if you get yourself a two kids, after your death you're not adding anyone to the society. Life took two and you gave two, but if you have three kids the final balance is plus one. If we want to stop the growing rate of the depopulation of the Japan we have to make more children.

So wife of mine and I seating at the bench reading newspaper or taking a sunbath and children, preferably two girls and one boy, playing with other kids. Hey you little brat leave my sweet baby girl alone. She's too young for holding hands with boys, only I and her brother have that luxury. You get me?

…

I guess I have overdo again. Right going back to Yukinoshita's question.

"Yeah, sure." I answered and tried to smile with one of my most charming one smiles and apparently it's improved Yukinoshita's mood even if only a little.

We have sited down for a while before Yukinoshita decided to speak.

"Hikigaya-kun. There are two subjects I would like to discuss with you. One is related to my request and the second one is associated rather to a private matter." Yukinoshita has said not looking at me. When I glanced at her I saw her face profile covered with her black hairs. I haven't seen her cheeks or eyes only visible part of her face was her ear, crimson red ear.

"I guess it's reasonable to start with the former." I said after giving it a thought. I wonder what's bugging her, from the moment when Orimoto officially admitted that the two of us are going to the Destinyland, Yukinoshita is giving me weird vibe. I mean I have never seen her such a blue, even after my fake confession to Ebina, when the club was at the bottom and our whole relationship was severely damaged she was able to suppress her emotions.

"I consider you're right, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said only this as she still sited tensed.

Waiting for her to continue I looked around, just few meters from our bench I have spotted the vending machine. Max Coffee is a refreshing nectar I would really enjoy right now. I guess I will get one for myself.

"Take your time Yukinoshita, do you fancy a drink?" I said as I stood up and started walking to the blessed machine. Before Yukinoshita even comprehend what have I said I returned with two cans. One was the glorious Max Coffee, definitely the best drink in the world, the other was a plain green tea, knowing Yukinoshita it will suit her liking.

"Here." I said as I handed her a green can.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun and I'm sorry. The message I would like to share with you is a little embarrassing." Yukinoshita said as took the can and shielded her with both her hands. Just like she was cherishing it. It's only a drink woman, don't be so protective about it.

"It's okay. We have a bunch of time." I said while opening container filled with my precious essence. I sipped some and enjoyed the sweet taste in my mouth. Life is too bitter so coffee at least should be sweet, this is one of my one hundred and eight life mottos I try to follow up. I guess it's the most important, the second one is never let your mother or sister or girlfriend find your dirty magazines. I really mean it. Never, ever. My dear apprentices learn from the wisdom and experience of your sensei.

Only a few moments later, somewhere in the middle of my Max Coffee, Yukinoshita decided to continue.

"As you remember Isa-san, fiancé of my sister is rather a wealthy man." I nodded to reaffirm I know what Yukinoshita is talking about. "As a still not married man of a big fortune he's constantly tempted by shameful women prying for his riches." I nodded again and imagined a young man chased by the mantis shaped women. Geez, brain just behave, okay? "And I have a evidence that this man wasn't faithful to my sister"

"Oh, it sucks." I simply said. Despite being arranged marriage I hoped that Haruno-san will be spared of such humiliation.

"Indeed, it sucks." Yukinoshita said and sipped her drinks.

"What kind of proof do you have?" I asked.

"Sunday after I asked your help, I was sent by father and mother to a dinner party as their replacement…"

"One of these fancy black tie parties where the men are in tuxedos and the women are in evening gowns?" I interrupted to get all the details.

"I'm impressed such a lowlife as you know the manners."

"Manners maketh man." I said firmly as I remembered the quote from the Collin Firth movie I have lately watched with dad and mom. Of course mom has fallen asleep after ten minutes of the movie but miraculously has woken up when the main protagonist was receiving his prize from the Swedish princess. Poor father of mine, that night he slept on the couch… even my sister called him pervert for a whole week. Surprisingly I was spared the wrath of a womanhood, father I'm sorry I have left you in those crucial moments.

Yukinoshita bursted into laughter almost letting her drink to fall down.

"Indeed Hikigaya-kun, manners maketh man." Yukinoshita said, still covering her mouth from the giggle. Yukinoshita looks a lot cuter when she's laughing if she has always be cheerful I would fall in love for her in a moment I would see her for the first time. I remember her laughing at the cultural festival committee meeting when I proposed the slogan. I didn't know her well back then but from that moment I definitely knew she was a cutie when she laughs.

Her laugh made me chuckle as well and so we were siting and laughing like some geezers, though I guess we needed some fooling around to ease the mood between us.

"Let's get back to the clue Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said and coughed a few times trying to compose herself.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I tried to stop laughing.

"So as I said I was at the dinner party where Isa-san was present as well. Unfortunately for him without my sister..."

"Why wasn't she there?" I interrupted her again. It may be vital to the case.

"It's irrelevant, Hikigaya-kun. She was indisposed." Yukinoshita answered but her cheeks were faintly red. I guess it's the remains of the laughter or is she embarrassed… Hmm… Oh I see, it was that time of the month for the Haruno-san. Yes, totally she could be indisposed.

"As I was wandering through this boring party, waiting for it to end, I have spotted something quite interesting. Isa-san was keeping company to a certain lady."

"It's not a crime."

"Indeed it is not, but a little later I went to the terrace and try to guess what I have seen there."

"Isa guy was in intimate situation with the girl you have mentioned?"

"Exactly. Luckily due to their rather passionate kissing I wasn't detected and I was able to take a photography of them. That's my evidence." Saying it Yukinoshita took her mobile phone and showed me said photo.

At the photo there were two elegant people in very intimate pose. They were kissing and the man was clearly visible, his face was easily recognizable hence the girl was anonymous at the photography but she definitely wasn't Yukinoshita Haruno. She was taller, had longer hairs and what was the most important she was blonde. At the first glance she resembled Miura. Saying she was different then Haruno-san was a great understatement.

To me it's conclusive evidence that Isa-san is unfaithful to Haruno-san. The question is what does Yukinoshita want to do with it. Thinking of it the best way to deal with it is to show the photo to Haruno-san and let her do the rest of the work. It's the most safe and energy conservative solution.

"What are you planning to do with the photo?" I asked the Yukinoshita.

"I don't know Hikigaya-kun. That's why I wanted to discuss it with you." Yukinoshita answered still looking at the photography. One could say she was angry at the man on the photo. I guess no matter what Yukinoshita really loves her older sister.

"I think the best way to handle this situation is to show the photo to your sister" I said to Yukinoshita.

"I thought about it but I think my sister won't do anything about it."

"Do you think she will turn a blind eye to her fiancé betrayal?"

"Yes I do. As I said before, sister is really obedient when it comes to our mother."

"I think such scandalous photography would definitely change your parents plans."

"Hmm. You may be right Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said after a while. Her chin still stayed braced on her fist, she was pondering about what I have said. I decided not to say anything, giving her some time to think more about the whole situation. At the moment I believe that what I proposed was the best course of action for us.

In the meanwhile I looked at my phone. It's been almost 6:30PM, the sun has already set and the day was over. I didn't think it's already that late, I guess I should go home as soon as possible. I bet Komachi is really worried about me, giving my phone one more glance I noticed a notification. Oh Komachi I knew it, you're really a good sister. You're so worried about your older brother.

I pressed the notification button but to my displeasure it wasn't my sweet little sister. It was a message from Orimoto, to be frank it was a multimedia message. A photography to be precise. When I opened the message I saw slender legs in the black stockings, at the top side of the photography I have seen edge of the red tartan dress. At the second end of her legs there were really cute Mary Jane shoes. They were red with little black ribbons and to be honest they really looked good on her, in fact the whole set seemed well matched and I have to admit that it was to my liking.

Below the photography there was a message from Orimoto.

 _Trying on some new clothes before tomorrow *.*_

 _I'll be waiting at the main gate of the Destinyland at the 10AM._

 _See you tomorrow, Hikigaya!_

I quickly texted her back.

 _Okay. I'll be there._

 _See you later._

 _PS. Looking good Orimoto._

"What are you doing Hikigaya-kun?" I must have looked like a real creep because Yukinoshita was glancing at me. Hey, I'm not that disgusting, you now. However I hope she haven't seen Orimoto's legs - I wouldn't withstand the fury of the Ice Queen of Sobu.

"Nothing." I said trying to be as cool as possible.

"Hikigaya-kun. I think I have to think a little more what to do with the photography. I believe we both agree that this is a very delicate case."

"Yeah, I think you should sleep on it. We could talk it through with Yuigahama on the Monday."

"Okay, we'll talk with Yuigahama-san on the Monday."

Yukinoshita looked at her phone and then said.

"It's getting late I think we should go home. Thank you for your time, Hikigaya-kun."

"I am at your service." I mocked Yukinoshita.

Yukinoshita pouted cutely and said "Hmpff." While turning her face away from me.

I looked at her in amusement therefore I added. "By the way, what's the second matter you wanted to discuss?"

Yukinoshita face reddened as she moved a little on the bench.

"M-may I ask you a personal question, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked shyly.

I don't know if it's good idea to let Yukinoshita know more about me. I guess we're a little more than acquaintances at the point but is it completely safe for me? The hell, it's just a question she won't ask about anything weird, right?

"Okay, ask me anything." I said and looked into her blue eyes. They were illuminated by the subtle moonlight and the warm light from the nearest light post.

"Hikigaya-kun. What's your story with Orimoto-san?" Yukinoshita asked bashfully as she hugged herself. She looked really innocent at the moment, I had to fight with the urge to hug her and hold her tight.

Should I tell her the truth? The truth is I liked her in the middle school, I may like her now. I don't know it myself…. I confessed to her in the middle school and she rejected me back then. I'm going to the "not" a date with her to the top couple place in the whole Japan. I'm afraid of what would happen tomorrow… I'm afraid I may fall in love for her again, we're totally different but she's attracting me somehow. She is blunt, she speaks her mind without hesitation. She may be genuine if I know her better, or else she may be fake, she may lie. There's too many may in her, I don't understand her, but at the other hand I want to understand her, I want to get to know her. Just like I want to know more about Yukinoshita.

Finally after a some thought I decided to tell Yukinoshita the story of Orimoto and I.

"Long story short. We were classmates in the middle school she was nice to me and I misunderstood her. I have confessed to her but got rejected. The next day the whole school knew about it, I was ridiculed and bullied even more than before. The whole confession thing made me who I am now. That's the story." I looked downwards as I remembered my rather sad past.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said and surprisingly patted my arm. Her touch was gentle, it felt good, it felt right.

I've turned myself to face Yukinoshita. She was smiling gently, her face features were soft and she gave me some motherly vibes. In this moment she wasn't judging me or making fun of me, she was genuinely concerned about me and I felt that Yukinoshita is now a little bit closer to me then she was a few moments before. Someone might say it was a really sweet scene between the two of friends. I would say friends is a little exaggeration but definitely it was sweet.

"Don't be, I'm cool about it." I said and grinned to Yukinoshita. "We talked it through and I guess I've found out how to reset a relationship without utterly destroying it."

I noticed Yukinoshita hand was still on my shoulder, her palm was rather small however her fingers were quite long. I guess that's what you call a piano hands. Moreover at her wrist there were a delicate gold bracelet with little black, cat shaped pedant. It was a really beautiful piece of jewelry and to me it really suited Yukinoshita's both style and catitcion. See what I did here? Cat plus addiction equals catitcion, I have come up with it all by myself.

Hachiman I'm so proud of you.

Thank you, Hachiman.

Love you bro.

Love you too.

Geez. Sometimes I wonder who's more delusional – Zaimokuza or I.

Yukinoshita probably noticed me staring at her hand because she withdraw it hesitantly.

"My apologizes if I violated your personal space, Hikigaya-kun." She said and covered her hand with the other one.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"I see." Yukinoshita blushed and averted her eyes.

After a while of awkward silence Yukinoshita added and then stood up.

"Hikigaya-kun, let's go home. It's getting late."

"Sure." I shrugged. Indeed it's getting late. I bet Komachi is really worried about me, because I would.

So we started walking to the condominium where now the Yukinoshita sisters lived. We walked in silence, enjoying the company. Finally after a few minutes we have arrived at Yukinoshita place. Yukinoshita silhouette was illuminated by the light from the entrance as she stood at the automatic doors.

"Thank you for the chat, Hikigaya-kun."

"It was a pleasure, Yukinoshita."

"Good night, Hikigaya-kun." The club president said her goodbyes.

"Night. See you Monday." I responded and got on my bike.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Yukinoshita called me out of nowhere.

"Yes?" I responded in surprise.

The light from the building interiors has dazzled me, so I had to cover my eyes to see Yukinoshita face. Finally when my eyes adjusted to the light I observed her expression was somehow determined.

"Behave tomorrow, will you?" Yukinoshita said and immediately she turned and entered the lobby.

Is it me or she's going full tsundere?


	6. At the top of the Wheel

**Chapter VI - The top of the wheel**

Saturday morning, glorious start of the weekend – the Holy Grail of every high school student. Weekend, a short period of serenity, few moments to relax and chill out. Any other time I would be delighted to laze around whole two days, play with my beloved Vita-chan, spend time with my dear little sister and in general have a really good time. But not this time, this time I'm doomed to have a "date". A date with a person which may destroy everything I hold dear. Person, I'm kind of scared, a disturber and an enigma. I really don't know how to handle it. Should I fancy her and get along or should I avoid her and minimize the damage she may done. A small part of me is really anticipating this date but great share of me is afraid. Afraid that after today's anything will be the same as before no longer.

It's 7AM, I have even stood up earlier than usual. Even my morning routine has been disturbed by her. Usually I would wake up around 10AM as a proper human being, today at 10AM I would be dealing with a monster. I am called a Monster of Logic, but comparing to her I'm a mere imp. She's a real threat to my tranquility. Like King Kong to each and every T-Rex on a Scull Island. The only difference is that Orimoto isn't so much hairy… I guess…. Damn you Hachiman, damn you and your dirty thoughts.

"Big brother?" Komachi called me while I was starring mindlessly at the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she titled her head and looked at me curiously.

Still looking at the wardrobe I answered after a little pause.

"Nothing sis, just staring."

"Brother you're acting stranger than usual."

"You're imagining things, I'm perfectly normal." I said and looked at my trembling hands. Why the heck am I so nervous?

"Are you going somewhere, brother?" Komachi moved closer and looked at me from the behind.

"Yeah, I have an appointment, Komachi."

"Appointment, you say?" Komachi grinned devilishly and then added "With whom may I ask?"

Should I tell her? Last time I told her I got a cookies from Orimoto she nearly had a panic attack. However, she's my sister, I should be honest with her, I guess?

I turned back and faced Komachi. She was wearing her winter onesie, the one that make her look like a big fluffy cat. Good job, Komachi, you're 100% cute.

Finally I've decided to tell her truth. I think there's no mean in lying her. Knowing my younger sister, she will know anyway.

"With Orimoto." I looked sideways and scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Oh." Komachi still looking at me hugged herself. "Is it perhaps a date?" she added.

"Kind of, I guess." I nearly carved half of my head.

Komachi started walking around my room, chin on her hand. She was mumbling, even arguing with herself. I looked doubtfully at her and waited for her to talk. She took so much time I considered taking shower and leaving before she ends. I just need some clean clothes and eat a breakfast. Journey to the Destinyland will take me approximately one and half hours. So I have to leave around 8AM to get there a little bit earlier than the appointment time, It's in good taste to arrive earlier. So yeah I have around fifty minutes to leave. I guess I will make it. Yoshi. Let's get ready, there's no point in waiting for Komachi.

I'll started picking clothes when Komachi finally spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking clothes."

"Let me. My brother have to be good looking on his date."

"I thought you're not approving it."

"I'm not, but it's a date after all. You have to look decent."

"I'm always looking decent, Komachi."

"No you're not."

"Ouch, it hurts Komachi." I mocked her.

"Hai. Hai." Not giving me a single glance, Komachi started looking through my wardrobe. In that case I guess I'll take shower.

While Komachi was completing outfit for my outing with Orimoto I took shower. After ten minutes when I got back from the bathroom, all of mine clothes were straggled on the floor, just some were on mine bed, I guess it's my outfit for today.

I looked at the mess in my room and spoke.

"I'm not cleaning it Komachi."

"Shut up, big brother. Just get changed." Komachi said and walked to the doors. "I'll be back in 5 minutes." She added and went out from my room.

To be honest it really looked decent. Starting from the bottom, Komachi has picked for me brown derby shoes, claret chinos, brown matching shoes belt and white shirt. To the shirt she matched a light brown short coat and fancy scarf. I haven't know that I have such clothes. I wonder where did she found them.

I changed in the clothes Komachi has chosen for me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. You're looking good Hachiman, if I were a girl I would immediately fall for myself. When I was posing right in front of the mirror Komachi has entered my room.

"Big brother, see if you want you can look handsome." Komachi giggled and added "It give me a lot of Komachi points."

"I am handsome." I grinned at her.

In this outfit I resembled our father when he was younger. Now he looks really tired of his work but when he was younger he was a hell of a player. Of course that's what mother said, but she always seen him all in superlatives, it's a love I guess. Nevertheless from what I heard at one of the family meetings, when my father's sister came from the UK, he really was something in the high school. He was a poetry club president and that's where he met mother, at the first they were hostile but gradually they come closer and finally started dating. Aunt has said that father got plenty of the confessions but rejected all of them but one. The one from our mother, before she passed out from the amount of the alcohol she drunk with relatives she told Komachi and I that father even proposed to our mother at the end of the school year ceremony, geez father you couldn't think of anything more embarrassing.

"So do you like it?" Komachi said with her hands behind her.

"Yeah, thanks Komachi." I responded and gave her a thumb up.

"Big brother, do you like this Orimoto girl?" Komachi asked and glanced at me with a determined face.

"I don't know Komachi. I may like her but I still feel confused."

"If you really like her than it's okay with me, but remember I will always ship you with Yukino-san or Yui-san."

Am I some kind of protagonist in lame rom-com light novel? I don't need shipping with anyone, I just need some peace. Nothing more nothing less.

"Come on Komachi I know that Yuigahama likes me but there's no chance that Yukinoshita likes me as well." I answered and laughed.

"You're idiot." Komachi face palmed and turned to get her leave, but stopped at the doors. "Breakfast ready." She added and then exited my room.

What…?

* * *

It was 9:30AM when I've arrived at the Destinyland train station. Good, I have a plenty of time to run away in case I chicken out. The plaza before the entrance to the Destinyland was bigger than I remembered and it was filled with people. Literally everywhere there were couples and families. I'm afraid we will miss each other in this crowd, if that happens I guess there won't be any other option but go back home. Yeah, that's a great idea, I will hide somewhere and then tell Orimoto I waited but there were too many people and I haven't seen her. Wait a minute, it's not a great idea it's a superb idea. Excellent Hachiman, you're the man.

I stood in my hideout for almost fifteen minutes when I felt a pat on my shoulder. Once I turned back I saw Orimoto looking at me with her big brown eyes.

She looked certainly attractive. Additionally to the outfit I saw yesterday on the photo she sent me, she was wearing a simple beige coat and specs? I don't recall her wearing glasses before. It's weird but at the other side they are looking really good on her. Do I have a thing to girls in glasses? Because it's turning me on. Gosh, I'm acting like some horny teenager…

"Yahallo Hikigaya."

"Yo." I responded.

Is there something I should tell her? I don't want to make it too awkward.

"You're looking nice, Orimoto." I finally decided to praise her.

"Thanks, you're looking good too." Her face chicks became crimson red and she added with a smile. "I didn't know you can dress up like this."

"I didn't know it myself." I answered and laughed.

Orimoto laughed as well and I felt that the whole awkwardness between us has gone.

"Hilarious Hikigaya." Orimoto almost choked from laughing.

"By the way what's up with the glasses?" I asked Orimoto, because it still bothered me.

"Oh, this?" Orimoto calmed herself, took off the glasses and looked at them.

"It's only an add-on. I've asked Yui-chan is there something specific you like."

Yuigahama you're so nice. It's warming up my old frozen heart.

"Do you like them?" Orimoto looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah. You're looking really good in them, I guess." I scratched back of my hand in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Orimoto gave me one of her Haruhi's smiles. Damn, she's even cuter then before.

"So, let's go, the queue is getting longer and longer." I told Orimoto and started slowly walking to the main entrance of the Destinyland.

"Okay." Orimoto said and while humming quickly matched my pace.

* * *

Luckily the passes that Orimoto has bought, allowed us to use a fast track very similar to the one you can see at some of the airports. I wonder how much does she paid for them, am I supposed to repay her for my ticket? I guess it's a gift but the chivalry side of me is yelling – _You should give back her money, Hachiman. She's a high school student and a girl. Don't be lame Hachiman._

 _Hey, I'm not lame. She asked me out._

 _Actually you both decided to go here._

 _Maybe you're right, but it's a gift. We're enjoying it together._

 _You're such a Scrooge, Hachiman._

 _I'm not._

 _Yes you are._

 _Come on, don't be like this._

 _You're not only lame, you're super lame._

 _Enough, I'm out._

 _Crybaby._

… _Fine... I'll buy her a lunch, the snacks and a souvenir. Satisfied?_

 _I knew you're a good guy, Hachiman._

 _Just shut up already._

"Hikigaya, is everything all right?" Orimoto asked visibly concerned about me.

"Yeah, I've just spaced out. I'm okay." I responded and looked around. We have entered the park, the Christmas decoration was replaced by the more universal, all year decorations. The main plaza started to getting more crowded minute by minute. Luckily we have a fast track passes so there won't be a lot of waiting before every ride.

"Do you have any plan for today Orimoto?" I've asked if there's any specific ride she wanted to try. Studying the map we have got at the entrance I noticed there's a few rides I wasn't able to get on last time. It would be nice to ride on the, then I could get an 'Complete 100% rides in Destinyland' achievement.

"No, I'm just going to improvise." Orimoto laughed and looked around. When she was looking for the very first attraction to enjoy I noticed how genuinely happy she is. Her sparkling eyes and excited face caused me to smile and to get a little bit excited as well. Finally after a few seconds her eyes locked on something, I looked at the same directions and saw an medium level rollercoaster. I think it's a good choice for starters, it's not too rough and not too boring. It's not one of those ridiculously fast and extreme rollercoaster every normal people would consider dangerous so the ride should be smooth and enjoyable.

Before I was able to said anything Orimoto took my hand and started pulling me towards the ride. Wait a second, did I say Orimoto took my hand? I looked down and indeed she was holding my hand, her palm was small and delicate, I think it was slightly different than Yukinoshita's. Despite being overall gentle, my fingers detected some roughness around Orimoto's hand. The hands of the girl that is used to working and I have to admit that I'm impressed. I knew she was a waitress but I never thought it's such a hard job.

While I was admiring her diligence Orimoto fingers tightened around my mines, I felt warm and tingling sensation spreading through my arm to whole body. It's not that bad I thought and looked up to see Orimoto's face grinning at me, her expression was pure happiness. Seeing her being like that, so innocent, so cheerful I couldn't not to smile back and grip her hand more firmly.

Our passes allowed us to avoid the long wait in queue before each and every one attraction we tried so before lunch we enjoyed a several rides and attractions. A rollercoaster, two very different carousels, hunted house, Yukinoshita's beloved Pan-san water ride and more.

"Would you like to grab something for lunch?" I asked Orimoto after we exited from the Wonderful Pan-san Kingdom.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Orimoto answered. She looks really exhausted I bet she has forgotten to eat a breakfast.

"If I recall the food area was in the center of the park. There should be some signpost nearby." I said and looked around to get my way. Finding food, especially free food is one of my 108 loner skills, it's really helpful if your family accidentally leaves you behind during Golden Week mountain trip… No… wait a minute… they didn't left me on purpose, it was an accident, okay?

"Look Hikigaya, there is it." Orimoto said and pointed the fancy lantern style signpost.

So we started walking towards the direction of the food area. Having proper nutrition is really important, especially during wearing days like this. Frankly speaking I have enjoyed the date with Orimoto so far. We had a really good time and I'm excited to get more. However the blot on the landscape was this feeling of regret, I feel like I shouldn't enjoy it so much or to be precise I should be enjoying it with someone else. I caught myself a few times intensify looking at the girls with black long hairs that greatly resembled Her.

Finally after a few minutes of walk we have arrived at the food area. It was almost 2PM so most of the people has already had lunch, the area wasn't crowded and there were a few free tables in the center of the ring made of variety of stalls. Eating at the cold isn't the most comfortable thing in the word so I almost immediately rejected it and started looking around for more comfy place to eat.

There were also few restaurants at the area. There were a Italian one, fancy looking French one with a crepes, by the way they are really popular within teenage girls nowadays. Steakhouse, few traditional Japanese and a ramen shop. My eyes locked at the black signs on the wooden board and my heart raced in excitement. I'm self-called ramen enthusiast, connoisseur and a regular in some of the best ramen shops in the Chiba, so yeah you may call me a ramen freak. Orimoto had to notice my nervous movements because she tug my sleeve and asked me.

"What do you want to eat, Hikigaya?" I looked at her, there's significant height difference between us I have just noticed. She's shorter than Yukinoshita and Yuigahama but slightly taller than Isshiki. According to the social standards her height is perfect for me, but I don't care about it. I don't mind tall girls like Miura or Ho..nda? Or was it Yamaha, I'm sorry I can't remember. Someday I know I will properly call you Suzuki-san.

I should consider that Orimoto is a girl and probably she won't like the best and only ramen. Most likely she will go with crepes or pasta, it's fancy, it's trendy and suits teenage girl taste. But on the other side I want some ramen so bad I don't know if I can make it. I have to play it well.

"Still wondering and you?" I tried my best to be cool and composed but on the inside I screamed – Give me a Tokyo style ramen god dammit.

"It's chilly I want something to warm me up." Orimoto put chin on her hand and wondered. Her lost in thought face is quite different then her usual cheerful one. Right now she's more mature and womanly, especially in those specs – geez maybe I am a really big glasscon.

"I know!" Orimoto yelled during my thought train. "Mom always says that the ramen is the best dish for the cold weather. Whattaya think? "

Your mama is a wise woman, Kaori-chan. I nodded in agreement. That's right there are two best things in the world for chilly weather – hot cocoa and ramen. We don't have a coca so it have to be a ramen. I looked at Ormioto and nervously gulped, is it some kind of test? Perfectly normal teenage girl wouldn't choose ramen – never, ever. I mean Hiratsuka-sensei would, but she's old and not normal at all, so she doesn't count. The girl next to me is anticipating my answer, I have to man up and take responsibility.

"Ramen then." I said and gave her a thumb up.

"Ramen!" Orimoto yelled in excitement.

We started slowly walking to the ramen stall. When we approached the restaurant, the rich smell of the broth and fresh noodles forced their way to my nose. After a while to my surprise I've recognized that ramen served here is a high quality food. It's not a cheap made wannabe ramen, it should be really tasty. At the some thought of a high quality ramen my stomach growled.

Damn, it's embarrassing I hope Orimoto haven't noticed it.

"Starving, Hikigaya?" Orimoto giggled and I felt my ears getting more and more tomato red.

"I just really like ramen, you know?" I told her to avoid the weird conversation.

"Really? I think I don't like ramen or to be precise I haven't eaten the really good one yet."

That's my mission, my new life goal. I have to take her to the best ramen in Chiba and show her what does the perfect broth means. In mind I've already planned where to take Orimoto.

"I will show you the wonderful world of ramen." I almost yelled and pumped fisted. My sudden outburst have make Orimoto laugh.

"H-hilarious H-hikigaya!" she said while recovering from the laugh.

After a while, giving me one of her one million watt Haruhi style smile she added.

"I would love to, Hikigaya."

"So If you want then some other day we can grab a really good ramen or whatever." I asked her out in a really lame way.

"It's really lame way to ask a girl out."

"Yeah, I don't have much experience you know."

That's right this is the first time I invited Orimoto, up to now it was her who arranged all our meetings, even this trip to Destinyland was her idea.

"So?" I asked Orimoto impatiently seeing her covering her mouth and giggling.

"So what?"

"So we have an appointment?"

"Date, you dummy."

"S-so we have a date?" I asked once again even more embarrassed then before.

"Yup."

Orimoto beamed at me in a way I have already seen today. The smile of ultimate joy, the smile that warms my heart better than anything in the world.

By the way have I just picked up girl using a ramen as an excuse?

* * *

"It was delicious, I feel really warm." Orimoto said after we walked out from the ramen shop.

"It was okay, I guess." I was disappointed by the quality of the food. The smell was good but the taste, meh, I've eaten better ramen in my life.

"It was the best ramen I have ever had." Orimoto said and rubbed her belly.

"You know nothing, Orimoto Kaori." I said in a serious voice. You will see what's the real ramen is about.

"Hai. Hai." Orimoto laughed me off and continued.

"There's so much left to do here, hurry up. Hikigaya."

As she said she took my hand for the second time this day and dragged me to the next attraction. The next couple of hours we spent enjoying the park's many temptations. Even for a loner like me the place is really pleasant, I mean there could be a little less people invading my personal space but aside of this it's nice spot. I have to take Komachi here someday, I bet she will love it. Maybe even father and mother would find some time and take us here, it would be nicely spent family time.

Finally the evening came and park's crew started their preparations to the main attraction – The Great Parade, where all key mascots are dancing and making fool of themselves on enormous platforms to the accompaniment of music, all the audience is astonished and then there comes cherry on top – fireworks. Kids are amazed, and after it ends, begging their parents to come here next week, and that's how the business works. Preying on the innocence and naivety of their little customers, but I know your tricks – don't think I will fall for it.

Apparently Orimoto decided that our final ride will be huge Ferris wheel. It had approximately one hundred meters in diameter and was well illuminated. It was really impressing and I'm more then proud to say that this is an excellent example of the Japanese engineering.

The queue was long but due our priority passes we haven't wait for long. Both of us entered the gondola and we sat opposite to each other. When the Ferris wheel started moving I looked at the Orimoto, she was staring at me intensively.

"Ne, Hikigaya. Do you sometimes have regrets?"

"Regrets about what?"

"About past."

"What happened is in the past. We can't do much about it, so there's no point in having regrets, on the other hand future is really dark and full of terrors."

"What the heck, Hikigaya. I'm trying to be serious here."

"I'm dead serious too." My eyes felt more lifeless than ever.

"Kowai." Orimoto has mocked me and then to my surprise she has stood up and sat next to me. I looked at her with questioning glance but she just shrugged her shoulders, leaned at the bench and straightened her legs.

Her arm touched mine and I flinched, not because I find her disgusting but because it's started to feel like a cliché rom-com moment. In your typical romantic comedy novel or movie that kind of situation is a big chance to convey her/his feelings and basically to increase their odds for getting laid. Don't be offended young fellows, everybody's ultimate goal is to get laid. It's like the one and only thing that all this effort to evolve mankind has been done.

"When you have confessed to me I was surprised and I rejected you because I was scared and I didn't know what to do."

Orimoto was looking at the glass ceiling of the gondola. One could she was stargazing but due to light pollution there wasn't any stars visible on the sky. She was just starring at the blank night sky and continued her monologue and I had no courage to interrupt her.

"Then the you were bullied because someone has heard us and I was embarrassed and scared to stop them, I was stupid and didn't do anything. To this day I regret that I didn't say something to protect you, in fact it's my biggest regret."

The girl beside me moved and her head rested on my arm.

"You were innocent back then and I've failed you."

I couldn't see her face but her body has trembled. Her voice was broken and I felt that she may start crying in any moment.

"I'm sorry." She said and looked at me, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Unconsciously I embraced her and said.

"That's okay, Kaori."

"Hehe. You've called me by my name." She giggled and she nestled in my embrace.

"Sorry."

"No. I like it, Hachiman." She said and on her teary face formed a gentle smile.

Orimoto calling me Hachiman made me a little happy myself. It's rare to hear my own name. Nowadays I hear it just from the members of my family. It's nice, it's really is. I decided to remain silent and cherish that moment.

"You know, I felt a little bit jealous when I saw you with all these girls. Later I witnessed what you're capable off and how you managed to secure the Christmas event together with Yukinoshita-san and I was impressed."

"And then the Valentine's Day event has come, I was really surprised that you was the one who made a suggestion to organize it."

"It was lucky guess." I responded in embarrassment.

"No, there's more to you than meets the eye, Hachiman."

The two of us has seated in an embrace as the gondola was making its move around the circle. In few seconds it will be in the middle of its journey, at the top of the wheel. Just like the two of us was now on the top of our relationship. Never before we were in so intimate and never before we were so honest with each other.

Back in the middle school we were just a kids, dumb little brats not knowing what's the real life is about, but now the situation is quite different. I have a club, a stable relationship with my club mates. We're slowly but firmly improving ourselves and going into the right direction.

With Orimoto it's contrasting to I and Yukinoshita or I and Yuigahama, we're new to each other but I'm not so dense. I know where this relationship is heading to.

I really would like to know her more and I had an actual fun every time we were together, but what about this weird feeling in my chest. The feeling that I don't know how to comprehend. If it is a guilt then why do I even feel it right now?

I have a feeling that this may be a game changer for the dynamics in the Service Club, but if what we have won't last after I get myself a girlfriend then it means it wasn't genuine. What if my relationship with Orimoto isn't genuine? What if it's just raging hormones?

…What does a genuine even mean?

"Ne Hachiman." Orimoto disturbed my train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Remember, after the Christmas Event I said I won't date you?" she asked.

I nodded in response. It was like few weeks before, I don't have Alzheimer, yet.

"I lied…" she said and her chicks grew red.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her puzzled.

She was looking right into my eyes with her big brown orbs, slightly moist from the tears that formed in her eyes seconds ago. Her pupils were widen and her lips were slightly apart. The girl in front of me looked sensual and I had a unconstrained urge to kiss her. Our faces started to move closer when the fireworks show has begun.

I have automatically turned my eyes to see the spectacle. But before I even had a chance to eye the rockets exploding above our heads, Orimoto's hand touched my right chick and pulled my face back to hers.

"Just kiss me already you idiot." Orimoto said and our lips connected.

My first kiss tasted like an orange, sweet orange with a little bit of refreshing sourness.

And I think I've always liked oranges most…

* * *

 **Hello everyone, it's me again.**

 **As you may noticed I decided to go with the Orimoto route.**

 **Yukino is my sweetheart, but I feel like there's too many fics about her. We all need something more refreshing so I decided to let my second best girlu shine.**

 **See you next time. Cheers!**


End file.
